The 58th Hunger Games: Ultimate Victor
by HungerGames6
Summary: The reapings, the train ride, the opening ceremonies & interviews, and the games! I'll continue to add chapters until the end of the games. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1 The Reapings District 1

**Gloria**

My short blonde blue-streaked hair refuses to stay in it's bun, so I leave it be. Why bother? I put on a long white dress of my mothers and trudge down the stairs. My older sister Sparkle is sitting at the table talking to my mom. We make idle chit-chat for a while, then Sparkle rises from her chair.

"Best get to the reaping, hmm?" She asks. I nod and we walk silently to the town square. What am I nervous about? So what I'm short, weak, skinny, and can't wield a weapon for my life (unlike most of the other kids from my district)? If I get reaped, someone will just volunteer for me. It always happens here.

"Hi, Gloria!" Peep squeaks, popping up next to me. I used to watch her when her parents worked, but she's twelve now. Doesn't need to be watched.

"Hello, Peep," I say with a smile. We arrive at the square and she waves good-bye and bounds over to the roped-off twelves area. Sparkle winks at me and walks to the side. She's twenty, but she comes with me for support. I head to the fifteen's section just as Lola Luftangle hops onto the stage.

She begins to read the Treaty of Treason, blah blah blah, and then grins. "Now, for the part you've been waiting for!" Lola announces, making her way over to the glass reaping balls. "Ladies first!" She pipes. God, I hate her accent. I'm wondering why the Capitol talks so strange and I almost miss her say "Peep Tolpes!" Almost.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" I screech at the top of my lungs. Everyone just stares at me, murmuring quietly, and Lola winks. "Come on up, then," she says with a sly smile. I do, and spot Sparkle in the audience. Her mouth is hanging open in a large O, but I don't let her distract me. "What's your name, chickie?" Lola asks.

"Gloria. Gloria Whiteworth."

**Jembus**

I get out of the shower reluctantly and slip on dark pants and a white shirt. I want to look nice, seeing as how I'll be going to the Capitol today.

"Hey there, Jembus," my father booms, clapping me on the back as I sit at the table. "You volunteering this year?" He asks, and I nod, nibbling on a piece of bread. Breathe, it'll be over soon.

My mom looks at the clock on the wall. "Style! Get down here!" she yells up the stairs. "You'll be late for the reaping!" My little brother Style hops down the stairs in shorts and a t-shirt. He won't have to worry about looking nice though. I will. I take his hand and we all head for the town square, knowing what is going to happen. I stand in the seventeen section and wait.

The Treaty of Treason is read, some girl that looks much younger then me volunteers, and the boy name is called. Troy, or something. "I volunteer! Jembus Dunn volunteers!" I shout, striding towards the stage. I shrug off Lola Luftangle's greeting and shake Gloria's hand. She'll be easy to take down. Probably die at the bloodbath, shes so small.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reapings District 2

**Weenta**

I brush my long blonde hair and hum. My mother calls up to me to hurry. I put my hair up in a pink bow that matches my light pink dress and hurry down the stairs.

"Are you volunteering this year, Weenta?" my mother asks. I scowl at the floor. Being a previous victor herself, my mother was always pressuring me to volunteer.

"If someone younger then fourteen is reaped," I reply. I quickly scorf down a small bowl of oatmeal and drink some water. "Let's go. Don't want to be late." I mutter. My father holds the door open for me and I run to the square without them. I don't know why, I just don't want to see their faces right now.

Kink Fortshiff reads the idiotic story that is told every year. I look around the sixteen's section, hoping to see my friend Lilah, but I don't. My eyes shift to where my mother is standing, whispering something to my father. He see's me staring and gives a gentle wave. I turn away.

**Rotzie**

I roll out of bed and fall to the floor with a groan. The shower is warm and welcoming, though, an I eventually make my way toward it. Once I'm out, I throw on some shorts and a jacket that I think are clean off the floor. My little brother Rume peeks his head inside. "Mom says hurry. And wear something nice," He murmurs. I ignore the last part and hop down the stairs.

I eat a sandwich and avoid my mothers eyes. She doesn't know that I'll be volunteering. Noone does, besides my friend Steel. Doesn't matter though, seeing as he's my only friend. Noone really likes me. Rume babbles about how his friend said something funny yesterday. He's to young to know what the reaping really is. I pat him on the back.

"Come on, Rume. We need to go to the reaping." My mother picks him up and we head out the door. When we arrive at the Square I stand by Steel in the seventeen area. As Kink Fortshiff mounts the stage, he hugs me randomly.

"I hope you change your mind," He whispers. I'm Steel's only friend, as well. I feel a pang of guilt at leaving him here, alone, while I go off and die, but I quickly get over it. He'll survive.

**Weenta**

When the Treaty of Treason is finally finished, Kink struts over to the reaping balls. "Let's start with the girls, hm?" He laughs. I feel like puking on his shiny Capitol shoes. He calls out a girl's name. "Tira Leeks!" He announces. I see a pale faced girl exit the thirteens section, and sigh.

"I volunteer," I say weakly, raising my hand. The girl's face floods with relief, and I know I did the right thing. I walk up the steps and Kink asks me for my name. "Weenta Willows!" I announce into the microphone, and everyone claps. I feel the cameras find my mother who is laughing and waving gracefully.

"Now," Kink says. "Let's find our male tribute!"

**Rotzie**

"Let's find our male tribute!"

My palms start to sweat. Kink reaches into the boys' reaping ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. I prepare myself to volunteer, and almost laugh when I hear the name. "Steel Stume!" he yells. Steel gasps, and I shoot a hand in the air.

"I volunteer!" I say, laughing. I get a couple of strange glances, but people part tot let me through. I lumber up the stairs, my brown hair swinging in my eyes. I say my full name, Rotzie Tiff, into the microphone. I shake Weenta Willows' hand and am ushered away by peacekeepers to say my goodbyes. My mother crys, my brother doesn't understand why, and Steel sobs until It's his time to leave.


	3. Chapter 3 The Reapings District 3

**Beep**

I feel a large amount of weight drop on my chest and see Chip, my roomate in the community home, pushing down on me. "Come on!" he urges. "I wanna see the look on those kids faces! It's priceless!" I roll my eyes and get out of bed.

"Think I should go to the reaping in my PJs?" I ask Chip. He nods, cracking up, but I change anyway. Just into gray pants and a white shirt, but it's the best thing I own. He urges me out of the room, and we gulp down our tiny breakfasts and head to the Town Square. Chip mutters how it better not be another community home kid, because it has been for the past five years. We make our way to the thirteen section just as Trill Fane heads onto the stage.

All I hear out of his mouth is, "District 13 rebelled so your children need to die, but I'm going to make it sound like some big honor! La di da de da!" When he finishs the Treaty of Treason he announces he will be reading the boy's name first. He steps over to the reaping balls and Chip nudges me and grins. "And the male tribute from District 3 in the 58th Hunger Games is..." He pulls out a slip of paper, and I stop breathing. "Beep Dontor!"

Chip opens his mouth, no doubt to volunteer, but I clap my hand over his mouth and mount the stage, my brow creased in frustration. Trill beams. "Now let's see who will be joining Beep on the stage, shall we?"

**Maria**

I sit in the kitchen, where I sat all last night. I got no sleep, but I couldn't care less. My mother walks in and nods at me. I bite the end of my burnette ponytail as she cooks eggs on our little stove.

"Sophie said she was going to volunteer," I murmur. My mother raises her eyesbrows and her jaw drops. Sophie is my little sister, twelve years old as of two months ago. She made me promise not to tell, but I had to. I couldn't let her die in the arena at twelve, no matter what. "I won't let her, you know that, right? I would go in myself before she could." I tell her. She nods quietly, and I go upstairs to dress in my reaping clothes. A light blue blouse, tight dark jeans, and white sandals.

"Hello, Maria. Hello, mother," Sophie chirps as she heads into the kitchen a few minutes later. My mother mutters something and gives us each a plate of eggs. We wolf them down and head out the door to the Square. We are obviously late. I have just stepped foot in the eighteen section when the boy name is called.

"Beep Dontor!" Trill Fane announces. A kid from the community home climbs the steps and Trill reaches into the girls' reaping ball. "Tweak Filt!" I see Sophie open her mouth and her arm starts to rise into the air, but I shoot mine straight up.

"I volunteer!" I scream, covering up Sophie's weak voice. She gasps and scowls at me as I walk up the steps. Trill seem's happy there is some drama this year. It's usually just two poor kids with alot of tesserae, and there hasn't been a volunteer in years, I'm sure. I run up the steps and pant into the microphone. "My name is Maria Dilk, and I volunteer!"


	4. Chapter 4 the Reapings District 4

**Coral**

I dance around my room, pretending to be a skilled dancer like the one's we watch in school. I wash the smell of salt water from my hair in the shower, but it sticks to me as I get out. I put on a green dress my mother weaved from seaweed long ago and pull my red hair into a bun. I dance down the stairs to the living room.

"You look festive," My father laughs. I roll my eyes, and his smile fades. "The reaping is today," he mumbles. My mother died in the Hunger Games two months after I was born. "Your not volunteering, are you?"

"Of course not!" I sigh. "I would never." We eat breakfast and sit at the table for a while in silence. My father pushes his chair back and puts his arm around my shoulders. We walk to the Town Square and I stand in a group of twelves quietly. Hayley Bonz bounds up the stairs happily, her yellow hair sticking out every which way.

"Girls first, of course!" She says in her affected accent after the Treaty of Treason. I roll my eyes as she reaches into the reaping ball. I don't worry about my name being picked at all, seeing as I only took one tesserae and I'm twelve, so my name is only in twice, total. I smile at my father just as Hayley bellows, "Please give a round of applause for Coral Widd, our female tribute of District 4!"

I cry right then and there. My mother died in the Hunger Games, and I suppose I will too. I fall to the ground and curl up, thinking of my father and how he will react. A tall Capitol man somes over and picks me up, carries me onto the stage. I wipe my nose on my arm, regretting my tears. Now I'll have no sponsers! A sobbing twelve year old. Perfect. Now I'm sure I'll die.

**Weed**

My father claps his hand on my shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son. But you don't have to, you know." I stare into his eyes, and nod. I slide back my chair and head toward the door.

Without looking back I cough. "Yes, I do." Then I walk out, pleased with my dramatic exit. My father doesn't understand that I need to volunteer in the reaping. I always take a bunch of tesserae I don't need, and I'm fifteen now. I can't take it. I need to do something besides sit around the house all day, or I'll die of bordom. I head to the Town Square alone, thinking about what might happen.

I could die, obviously. Death is better then bordom. I could become a crazed killer. No, probably not. I could... hm, nothing else, is there? I stand in the fifteens section, listening to the dreadful Treaty of whatever we are forced to listen to every year. Hayley Bonz announces the girl tribute, and I see her crying in the twelve section. I feel bad for her, but whatever. Can't feel bad if I'm gonna win this.

I shake my black hair out of my eyes. Someone finally carries the little girl onto the stage and Hayley strides to the boys' reaping ball. "Let's see who our male tribute is, mkay?" she asks, brightly. She reaches in quickly, plucks out a name, and says it loudly. "Bass Wilk!"

I raise my hand and run up the steps and onto the stage. "I volunteer," I say cooly. She asks for my name, and I grin. "Weed Rider. And don't you forget it!"


	5. Chapter 5 The Reapings District 5

**Quinn**

I go through my closet, but nothing in it seem's right for the reaping. I finally pull out a short black dress with white bows of my sister's. Usually she would kill me if I wore her dress, but not today. She refuses to take any tesserae, so I took it for our whole family. Me, her, my little sister, my mom, and my dad. My little sister is only three, so she doesnt know what tesserae is, let alone have the ability to take it.

I slip on the dress and brush my shoulder length dirty-blonde hair.. "I will not be reaped. I will not be reaped. Thousands of names in the big glass ball. I will not be reaped." I whisper. But it's a huge possibility. Ever since I was twelve I've been taking five tesserae's a year, and I'm fifteen now. My sister says she'll volunteer if I'm picked, but I doubt it.

I walk downstairs and sit at the table, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Morning," I say brightly. My older sister rolls her eyes and my little sister babbles until it's time to go. My mother picks her up and we say goodbye to our father. He's banned from the reaping since he threw a shoe at the Capitol announcer two years ago. It was quite worth it.

I stand in the roped-off fifteens section, trying to stay away from my friends. They only know that I'm in alot, not the exact amount, except my friend Taylor. She walks up to me and puts her arm around my shoulder. "Thousand's of names," she reminds me quietly.

Yeah. I had never heard that before.

**Justin**

"I'll be right there!" I yell down the stairs. I decide whether I want to wear a tie or not, and decide not. If I go to the Capitol, I don't want them to think I care. I lay a hat down over my sandy blonde hair and hop down the stairs. My mother and I eat breakfast in silence and stand to go to the reaping. My brother Troy, on the other hand, stays in bed. Like always.

My mother goes in and check on him before we leave, seeing if he wants anything, but he never does. If you talk to him he just blinks a few times until you leave. When we arrive at the square, Sydney Smerth reads the Treaty of Treason. I stand in a small group of eighteen's as she walks to the reaping balls. I have no tesserae, so I most likely will not be picked. "Lady's first!" she says smugly, and reaches into the ball.

**Quinn**

Taylor and I watch as Sydney Smerth reads the boring as hell Treaty of Treason. When it's finished, she walks to the reaping balls. I don't bother holding my breath or praying or whatever, because I know it won't work. "Quinn Ash!" she announces. Figures. I sigh and walk up the steps to the stage, knowing every camera there is on me.

Sydney gushes and congradulates me, then moves on to the boy reaping ball. "And the boy tribute is..." She plucks out a piece of paper off the very top, which seem's stupid, and reads it clearly; "Justin Mondaff!"

**Justin**

"And the boy tribute is... Justin Mondaff!" Sydney Smerth shouts. I realize everyone is staring at me, and my heart stops. I shake my head and try and walk to the stage, but my feet are frozen in place. I think I'm falling, but I'm not sure. A few kids I know from school push me towards the stage, murmuring words of encouragment.

Quinn and I shake hands and are ushered to the Justice Building to say goodbye to our family and friends. My mother and a few guys from school come, but Troy doesn't. When they leave, I feel more alone then I've ever felt.


	6. Chapter 6 The Reapings District 6

**Cherise**

I walk around the outside of our house, harvesting the small remainder of berries for breakfast. This will have to do. I walk in the back door and my mother turns around and smiles, taking the berries. "Get dressed," she orders. "It's a big day."

I roll my eyes and mutter something about how stupid reapings are. She shoots me a look, and I run to my room. Not very far, since we live in a four roomed house. The kitchen, the living room, my parents room, and my little brother and sister and I's room. I pull out my reaping outfit, a horrible frilly pink thing, and shuffle back to my mother. "Happy?" I sigh.

"Not quite," she murmurers, and pulls out a huge pink bow. I groan, but she manages to get it in my hair. "What do you think?" she asks. I think I look like a pink monster, but I just tell her it looks great. Leo and Amanda, my little brother and sister, have no idea how lucky they are. Their both only seven, so they don't have to go to reapings yet. My mother will stay here with them when I go.

I kiss them all good-bye and walk to the town square alone. I have no friends, which suits me fine. I scoot into the back of the roped-away fourteen's section and listen to Lika Josephine read the Treaty of Treason. Everyone keeps looking at me and I realize my reddish brown hair brings out the pink of the dress. I sigh and pray for this to be over soon. I think about tesserae and how I only have four, but add that to the papers I need to take every year and my previous tesseraes...

Can't think about that now. I focus on Lika, who is skipping over to the reaping ball. I hate her, but who doesn't? "Ladys first!" she declares. I look over where the previous victors from our district are sitting and regret it. Nearly all of them are glaze-eyes morphling addicts. My eyes shift back to Lika, just in time to hear her say "Cherise Ohstrum!" And the blood drains from my face.

**Nathan**

I rinse my face and lean over the sink, unsure if I'm going to puke or not, and decide I'm fine. I hate reapings. Every year I freak out for nothing. "Nathan! The reapings starting!" My mother calls. Great.

We rush to the Town Square and my mother tells me to go stand with my friends. That's a joke. Everyone in District 6 hates me or thinks I'm a freak. I sigh and head to the seventeen section, trying to stick to the back. It doesn't help, seeing as all the bullies from school find me immediatley. I'm not that hard to miss, with my huge muscles and bright red hair that sticks out from the black hair thats normal for District 6.

"Hey, Natey!" Donald Clure calls out, running over to me. His friends fallow and poke and tease me all through the Treaty of Treason. Alot of people are staring at us because we're the only people talking, but I suppose it doesn't help that I'm six and a half feet tall, either. Lika josephine skips to the reaping balls.

"Ladys first!" she shouts. I roll my eyes and sigh. This was all quite idiotic. She calls a girl who's name I believe was Cherise, and she walks up the stage steps slowly. Yow! What's up with her dress? I feel bad, not just because of the dress but the look on her face that you can tell means she's holding back tears.

"Onto the boys!" Lika cheers, oblivious to the girl's discomfort. She digs her hand in the ball, looking for 'the one,' or something. Apparently she finds it, because she pops up smiling broadly. "And the male tribute from District 6 is... Nathan McLane!"

The teasing boys fall silent, then start cheering. They push me towards the front, and the other kids join in. I can't even try to shove them off of me because I'm still in shock. I only had one tesserae each year, because my mom wouldn't let me take another for her. We always split the one, and we were surviving. "I think these two show alot of promise, hm, mayor?" Lika gushes. The mayor nods wearily, and we shake hands. Then we're carted off to say goodbye to friends and family. Only my mother comes.


	7. Chapter 7 The Reapings District 7

**Bo**

My sister sticks her face in my door. "Twenty minutes until the reaping," she says wearily. I hear her trudge to her own room to change. If possible, she hates reapings more then I do. But this will be my last one, seeing as how I'm eighteen. I put on a nice white shirt and some black pants and stumble into the kitchen, still half asleep.

"You look nice," I tell my sister Beatrice when she walks into the kitchen. She has a knee-length dress of our mother's on and dainty white shoes. She growls and I laugh. "Chill, Bea. You actually look really nice."

She ignores me and we eats some berries and bread, waiting for our father to get up so we can leave. He comes in about five minutes before the reaping and we rush him through his breakfast so we can get through this faster. We walk to the reaping in silence, and head to our age areas. Me to eighteen, Beatrice to sixteen.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" Peter Gnobe says with a shiny smile. He reads the dreary Treaty of Treason, which almost everyone thats been to more then one reaping knows by heart. He struts lazily to the reaping balls. "I'll do boys first this year, since we always seem to go girls first," He laughs. I tap my foot impatiently, wanting this to be over. "Bo Grems!" Peter announces, and I don't understand at first. Me? How?

I raise and eyebrow and head up the steps to the stage. I see Beatrice staring at me in a little clump of sixteens. My eyes dart away as I watch Peter reach into the girls' reaping ball. I'm hoping it will be someone small and weak that I don't know and won't have to kill, just as he pulls out a slip and guffaws. "Well, this is an interesting twist!" He turns to the audience. "Our female tribute in the 58th Hunger Games is..."

**Beatrice**

I wake up and blink tiredly. What's today? Do I have school? No, it's reaping day. I sigh and wake Bo up, then put on an old dress of my mother'sthat makes me want to puke. It smells a little like her, though, so I'm satisfied. Bo and I eat breakfast, then rush our father through some oatmeal. It seem's like forever, even though it's only about ten minutes.

We walk to the reaping together, but seperate when we reach the square. My father goes to the sidelines, Bo goes to the eighteens' section, and I walk to my friend Emma in the sixteen's. I squeeze in just as Peter Gnobe begin's the Treaty of Treason. My long jet black hair will not stay out of my face, so I leave it be. He tells us he'll be doing boys first this year. Whoop-de-doo.

I lean over to whisper something to Emma just as Peter pulls the name out of the reaping ball, and my heart literally stops. "Bo Grems!" I see the shock registering on Bo's face as he heads up the stage. His hair, the same shade of jet black as mine, is also sitting over his eyes. He doesn't seem to notice, and I know I wouldn't, either. Peter Gnobe pulls a slip out of the girls ball and starts cracking up, and I wonder if he visited District 6 before us and picked up some morphling. I tell this to Emma and she laughs nearly as hard as him.

"Well, this is an intersting twist! Our female tribute in the 58th Hunger Games is... Beatrice Grems!" He says, smirking. My jaw drops open and my eyes hang wide as I realize what this means. It's my survival or Bo's. We will have to fight to the death, us and twenty-two other children, with only one winner.

We shake hands and head to the Justice Building to say good-bye to our father and friends. My father crys loudly and I cry with him, ans Emma sobs while giving me battle strategies, and warns me to stay far away from the bloodbath and scavenge what I can later. We hug goodbye and I feel lost, completely, totally, lost.


	8. Chapter 8 The Reapings District 8

**Cecelia**

I sit in bed as I had all night, pretending to be asleep. Being up after curfiew is strictly forbidden in the Community Home, and I didn't want to risk a beating. I rouse my sisters, Krysten who is fifteen, Kayla who is seventeen, and Tia who is eighteen. Then I wake my brother Kyle, who is eighteen as well. One good thing about the community home is they let the siblings share rooms, except the boys and girls. But Kyle is right across the hall. I remind them all to wear something nice and hurry off to get dressed.

I examine my drawers. Nothing except my three regular-day outfits and a ring with a snake on it that had been my mothers. I slip it on and walk quietly to Krysten's dresser. She's a little smaller then me, which is starnge considering she's three and a half years older, but I'm thankful. Most of her clothes fit me, and I grab a purple brown and blue dress that I've never seen her wear.

By now everyone is up and getting prepared for the reaping, and Krysten see's me in her dress but doesn't comment. I rub the ring with my finger as I wait for them to finish. Kayla and Tia are in matching white dresses that fall a few inches below their knees and Krysten is in a light orange dress that falls a few inches above her knees. I see Kyle in a black shirt and Gray pants and grin. He hates being dressed up.

We eat a small breakfast of mush and wait for the rest of the community home kids to prepare so we can leave. It's about twenty minutes before the reaping when everyone is finally awake, and I try to keep myself busy. I know my name won't be drawn, since I'm only entered once, but I worry about my sisters and brother. They must be thinking the same thing, because they avoid my gaze and don't talk. I hate reaping day.

**Breeze**

I blink the sleep from my eyes as I sit up in bed. My first reaping. This ought to be fun. My big brother Calf has told me about them and how much they suck, and my parents haven't let me attend since I was seven and threw a hissy fit when the announcer swore. I smile at the memory, and quickly forget it.

I tread to my parent's room and shake my mother awake. I point to the clock on the all and mouth, 'The reaping.' She nods and I leave her room and enter mine, trying to figure out what I should wear. I decide on simple pants and a white button down shirt. I walk into the kitchen where Calf is eating and sit across from him.

"Hey," he says. "You look nice. Wasn't that mine?" I nod,, and he smiles "Don't be nervous, you'll be fine. Just calm down." I continue to nod until he puts his hand on my head and asks me if I want him to come. I nod even faster, because I really do want him to. He gets up to get dressed, leaving me alone in the kitchen. My father walks in a few minutes later, but we don't talk, either.

**Cecelia**

Once everyone in the community home is ready to go, we set off for the Town Square. Our Capitol person is, as usual, Penelope Chane. She sits on stage talking to the mayor and laughing obnoxiously. We all seperate to our various age groups and I stand by my friend Otta. A few minutes before the Treaty of Treason a boy in my class at school named Breeze joins us.

We talk for a few minutes, murmuring quietly until Penelope stands and smiles at the sudience. She reads the Treaty of Treason and we all pretend we care. "Boys or girls first, District 8?" she asks loudly. A couple people shout "Girls! girls!" so she grins and walks to the female reaping ball. "Lets see who we get, hm?" She digs around for a moment and we all sit in silence, wondering who the unlucky girl will be. It all happens so fast I barely remember it. "Krysten Robinson!"

I see Krysten walk unsteadily towards the stage, her fists' clenched and knuckles white. Penelope asks if there are any volunteers, and I bound toward the stage despite Otta and Breeze's attempts to hold me back. "I volunteer! I volunteer for Krysten," I gasp. There are unhappy murmurs in the audience. Why would a twelve year old volunteer? Not that you would know I was twelve by looking at me.

"Wonderful!" Penelope squeaks. Krysten trys to get me off the stage, trys to get me to not volunteer, but I already did. She's carried off the stage by Peacekeepers and I stare intp the audience for the first time and see my other sisters and brother. Would one of them have volunteered? Maybe, but I'm glad I did. I would have volunteered for any of them, so I'm glad its me on this stage.

**Breeze**

Calf, my parents and I walk to the reaping a few minutes before the Treaty of Treason is read. I stand in the twelves area with two girls from my class, Otta and Cecelia. Penelope Chane finally reads the story, and I listen to every word. Its really stupid.

Penelope asks the crowd if she should pick the boy or girl first, and some people shout girls, so she does. Otta and I exchange nervous glances as she digs around in the glass ball. She announes the name of a girl I don't know, and she walks ontot he stage from the sixteens section. Cecelia tenses, but I don't think much of it.

Then Penelope asks for volunteers. Cecelia starts to lunge forward and Otta and I grab her arms, but she starts screaming and running to the stage. I see no resemblance between the two girls. The one who was reaped is about five foot four, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Cecelia is five foot seven with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Whats your name, then, hun?" Penelope asks. Cecelia coughs. "Cecelia Robinson," she mutters. Strangely, she doesn't seem to be holding back tears or showing any signs of disapointment. I realize the girl who was carried offstage by Peacekeepers had the same last name as her.

"Alrighty, then. Lets find our boy tribute!" Penelope says, still cheerful. I sweep my blonde hair out of my eyes and squint as she reaches into the other reaping ball. I just see Calf giving me a thumbs-up before my name is called. "Breeze Daster!"

"What?" I ask, and shrug. I don't realize that I have been reaped until Otta starts pushing me towards the stage. I let out an involintary groan and go up the steps. Cecelia's eyes widen and we shake hands, and we're herded off to say goodbye to friends and family.


	9. Chapter 9 The Reapings District 9

**Keven**

I shake my sister Lylah awake, still half asleep myself. She opens her eyes slowly and asks me why I'm wearing a tuxedo. "It's reaping day," I whisper. She's only nine, but she goes to the reaping every year. She nods and gets up from her bed slowly, taking her time. I roll my eyes and eat some greens my mother picked the day before.

A few minutes later my mother and father come out of their bedroom together and eat a breakfast of berries with Lylah. "Whats wrong, Keven?" My father asks, looking at me. I shrug and tell him I'm nervous. "Don't be. It'll be fine."

We walk to the reaping together and I watch them head to the sidelines, standing next to the owner of the community home. I walk to the roped-off fourteens' area and talk to my friend Georgia while we wait for Hamelton Hoph to mount the stage. He finally arrives and reads the Treaty of Treason I have heard every year that I can remember. "Dudes first, man!" Hamelton laughs and strides to the reaping balls. he stuffs his hand down to the very bottom of it and pulls one right out.

"Keven Johel!" He says proudly. And thats the last thing I remember before I fainted.

**Andrea**

Earthquake! The house is shaking! I thrash around on my bed until I feel something squeezing me. The roof has fallen on my head! I realize that I'm not dead, and open my eyes slowly. My mother is holding me. She was shaking me awake. Stupid nightmares.

"Morning," I mutter, trying for a smile. She lets go of me and reminds me to wear something nice for the reaping. Yeah, that'll happen. I sigh and head to my walk-in closet. We're one of the richer families in District 9, and I'm very greatful. Our reaping is a little later then most of the others, so I can watch a few on our television before I head to the Town Square.

I watch the District 5 and District 8 reapings, the only ones currently on. The District 5 kids are both older, maybe sixteen or seventeen. Both District 8 kids are twelve, which is quite sad, but the girl is as tall or maybe taller then some of the Career tributes in past years. I flip off the television and examine my outfit. A white dress with a black bow around my waist and black leggings.

"Let's go!" I call out to my mother, who always accompanies me to the reapings. My two older brothers don't go anymore and my father doesn't, either. She runs into the room, pulling on a pair of boots. She puts her arm around my shoulders and leads me out the door. We walk in silence until we're about twenty yards from the square.

My mother stops me and kisses my forehead. "Bye, sweetie." She whispers. She always gets all sentimental on reaping day, worried that I'll be picked. I hug her and trudge toward the fourteen area where my friends are waiting. They compliment my dress and turn to listen to Hamelton Hoph read the Treaty of Treason. "Dudes first, man!" he shouts and laughs, then reaches into the reaping ball.

A boy Keven that was in my class last year is called, and he faints about ten feet away from me. I stifle a laugh, even though I know this isn't funny. A Peacekeeper carries him onto the stage and sets him in a chair. Hamelton, uneffected by the boy, grins. "Now onto the lucky lady!" he announces. I twirl my dark brown hair around my finger nervously.

"Andrea Abaski!" He says, still smiling madly. I walk slowly onto the stage, up the steps, next to Hamelton. They make me shake hands with Keven even though he's not concious. Then I turn around and puke all over Hamelton Hoph's bright green suit.


	10. Chapter 10 The Reapings District 10

**Willow**

I blink sleepily and smile. My little sister Fern is looking through my drawers, trying to find something for me to wear to the reaping. I promised her she could a long time ago, and apparently she remembered. "What did you find for me?" I ask her.

She smiles and holds up a leafy-green dress and brown leggings proudly. I stifle a laugh, because now I'll look like my namesake, a willow tree. "Those are great," I tell her, and she grins broadly. She climbs onto my lap and I stroke her hair until my legs fall asleep. She climbs off of me and and I pull on the dress and the leggings, then go into the kitchen to make her breakfast.

"When is the reaping over?" Fern asks. She's six, and my mother told her this year she could come along. "Because Rosie said we could play today, and I really want to." Rosie is her best friend, and she lives across town. Her mother and my mother are always working and I'm always at school, so noone can walk Fern over to see her. Rosie's mother said she would walk her there today.

"It doesn't take that long," I promise her. "A guy just reads a story and picks two kids to-" I almost say to die, but think better of it. "To go to the Capitol. And it happens in all the districts, so theres twenty four kids. Twenty-three stay there, and one comes home." As I finish, my mother walks in.

"Thats an... interesting outfit," she says at last. "Fern pick it out for you?" I nod, and she sighs. I give her a bowl of berries and mush from my tesserae, and she eats it quickly. We walk to the town square and I walk over to the fifteen section to stand with my friends. They snort when they see my outfit and go 'aww!' when I tell them Fern picked it out. They adore Fern. Everyone does.

"Hello, hello!" Kory Lundclan says cheerfully. She reads the Treaty of Treason, but my thoughts are elsewhere. I stare at the clouds in the sky until Kory says she's going to pick the girl tribute. I nudge my friend Trina because she's cracking up at something someone said. "And, your female tribute in the 58th Hunger Games is..." she continues to dig around the bowl, and plucks out a small slip of paper. "Willow Montie!"

I stare uncomprehendingly at her. "Willow Montie?" she asks, unsure now. "Are you out there?" I shake away my uncertainty and walk up the steps, my gaze never falling from that small slip of paper.

**Jack**

I shiver and my eyes flutter open. Why am I so cold? I look across the room at my little brother Pine and see him cuddled up in his blanket _and _mine. I walk over and snatch it back, curling up on my hard matress. It's no use, the sun is shining to brightly through our small window. I can't fall back asleep.

I get up and throw on some sweatpants and a white t-shirt. I ignore my mother's pointed looks, despite the fact its reaping day. Like I care what the Capitol thinks of my outfit. I eat a rotten banana and wake up Pine, telling him he needs to come to the reaping this year, even though he's only eleven. He needs to be ready next year.

I finally give in to my mother and put some black pants on. There, thats the best I'm doing. We all trudge down to the Town Square, dragging out each step, not wanting to be there. Thank God, we miss the Treaty of Treason. I have just slipped into the seventeens' area when the girls name is announced.

"Willow Montie!" Kory Lundclan calls. No one comes to the stage. "Willow Montie? Are you out there?" Finally a girl walks out of the fourteen section and onto the stage. "Well, you look festive!" Kory laughs. "Dressed for your name, huh? Thats great," she gushes. I notice she is wearing a green dress the same color as leaves on a tree, and dark brown leggings. A laugh escapes my mouth, but nobody notices.

"Let's get our boy tribute, now shall we?" Kory says, her smile looking a little forced. I glance around me at all these kids, all these nervous faces. I knew what was coming an instant before it left Kory Lundclan's mouth. "Jack Barc!" She calls. I'm already on my way to the stage. I shake hands with Willow and say goodbye to my family in the Justice Building. I don't cry. Not until we get on the train and I'm huddled in a little heap in the closet.


	11. Chapter 11 The Reapings District 11

**Lily **

I wake up in my kitchen, nestled in the corner biting my shirt sleeve. Ew. I wander back into my room and slip on the beautiful yellow dress my father got me after harvest last year. It's a little short, but you wouldn't be able to tell. I brush my blonde hair and put an orange flower I picked yesterday behind my ear.

I hear my grandmother wake in the room next to mine, and my father go in and help her up. I hurry into the kitchen and fry eggs for them. We can't be late to the Square, unless we want to be whipped or imprisoned. I don't think Grandma could handle that.

I rush them through the food and we walk to the reaping. When we arrive I hug them and go to where my friend Faye is standing in the fourteen's. I nod at her and we turn to where Darian Hoffman has just arrived, chatting with the mayor as he mounts the stage. I listen to the Treaty of Treason, which is boring as ever.

"Let's do ladys first this year. In the spirit of the Games," he says slyly. I roll my eyes. He moves his hand around the reaping ball for literally seven minutes, until the mayor coughs and tells him to hurry up. He nods eagerly and pulls out a slip. "Lily... um... Neeser, I think." Despite myself, I sigh.

"It's Nesser!" I call out, heading towards the stage. He repeats it and I stand on the stage impatiently, waiting to see who will have to die if I'm to make it back alive.

**Emerson**

"Rock, a bye baby, on the tree-" I reach up my arm to turn off the noise, and hit my father in the face. I sit up quickly and clutch his wrist, that is clutching his nose. I can see blood between his fingers.

"Oh my god, dad! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay?" I run to the bathroom and grab a roll of toilet paper and bring it back to my dad. "Here. I'm so sorry!" He brings the roll to his face and pushes it against his nose.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just thought I should sing my only son awake on the day I know I'm going to regret most in my life," he sighs. I scrunch my eyebrows. Today is the day of the reaping. The day he'll regret most in his life...

"Really?" I gasp. He nods sadly. I squeeze him so tight he gets the hiccups and has to leave the room. I jump up and down and dash to the closet. What should I wear? I put on nice black pants, a white shirt, and a gray suit jacket. I've wanted to volunteer in the Hunger Games for three years. I know I can win if I try, and my family could really use the money. Even if I die, thats one less mouth to feed.

I skip into the kitchen and kiss my mother on the cheek. She sighs in exasperation. "I suppose your father told you, then?" I nod, to excited to speak. "I hope it's what you really want. We don't desperatley need the money, you know. Harvest is coming soon, and we'll get food then." I shake my head and sit down, chomping on an apple happily.

When I'm finished, we walk to the Town Square. My mother starts crying when we arrive and squeezes me tightly. "I love you, honey," She whispers. I tell her I love her, too, and head off to the sixteen area thats surrounded by a red velvet rope. I stay in the back, trying not to bounce up and down.

Darian Hoffman reads the Treaty of Treason and calls a girl named Lily onto the stage. She came out of the fourteen section, she's about five feet tall. She taps her foot as she waits on the stage. A boy is called, Manny, and I step forward and volunteer. Darian and the mayor are both shocked, since volunteers are all but extinct here. They ask my name. "Emerson hollor," I say proudly. Lily raises an eyebrow, looking amused. We shake hands, and all the while I'm thinking _Let the Games begin._


	12. Chapter 12 The Reapings District 12

**Iris**

I wake up and stretch, extending my long, skinny legs and arms. I strut to my mirrior, and grin when I see my eyes. Their usually blue, but when I'm particularly excited, angry, scared, jealous, or happy, they turn a dark shade of purple. My hand flies to my black hair, which is in a huge mess of knots. I wave a hand dismissivley and heat up a large bucket of water so I can bathe before the reaping.

"Grandpa!" I call. I hear stirring in the next room, and then a small cough. "Grandpa, what would you like for breakfast? We have berries, roots, and mush!" I hear a small laugh, and another cough.

"Mush and berries, honey. Thank you. Dress nicely," He reminds me. I sigh and take the bucket off the stove and bring it into my bedroom. As I wash the dirt and crud off of my body, I wonder what I'm going to wear to the reaping. I decide on a white shirt and black skirt, and put them on when I have finally rid my body of filth. My grandfather is sitting at the small table in the kitchen when I walk in. "Berries and mush?" He asks, and we crack up. I pull the bowl of grain and blueberries out of the oven and hand it to him.

"Here you go. Make sure your ready soon, we can't be late. Its mandatory," I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Unless your at death's door," He reminds me, and this brings on another fit of laughter. I eat some greens and we leave, walking slowly to the Town Square, one of the only cheerful places in all of District 12. My grandfather hugs me and I walk to the seventeen area, and he walks to the Justice Building and waits, smiling at me. I return the smile and look to the stage. Effie Trinket, who became District 12's escort last year, is sitting on stage with the mayor, murmuring quietly. Then our only living victor, Haymitch Abernathy, staggers up the steps and the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman!" Effie pipes. "Remember, have a happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" She crosses to the reaping balls and gives the same "Ladies first!" As she did last year. The odds in your favor thing was said last year, as well. "Iris Durp!" She says, and at first I think she said "Ireese Doop," because of how thick her accent is, until I feel everyone's gaze shift to me.

I blush and head towards the stage, up the steps, and next to Effie Trinket. She winks at me, and turns back to the audience. "And now, the male tribute!"

**Cole**

I wake up and rub the sleep from my eyes. Lying next to me is my little sister, Layne. Of course, she didn't get stuck with an idiotic name. Cole Myne. My god. Haha, I get it, because I'm from the coal miners district. I bet my parents were idiots.

I shake her slightly and she grins. "Hey, Cole. Sorry I came into your bed last night. I had a bad dream," she gives me those huge puppy dog eyes, and I can't be mad at her. She's only four, anyway. She doesn't know any better. I put on some jeans and a purple t-shirt and wander into the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" My Aunt Rosemary snaps at me. "The reaping is in twenty minutes. Eat, and get your sister! We need to leave soon," she sighs. I step into my bedroom and tell Layne to dress. She nods eagerly and hops to her dresser. I make her a breakfast of greens, and after a moment of hesitation make Aunt Rosemary one too. She may be a brat, but she took us in when our parents dissapered and noone else would.

They both thank me for it and get ready quickly. I slip on a white jacket and boost Layne onto my back. She sits on my shoulders as we walk to the Square, my favorite place in District 12. Effie Trinket is already on the stage talking to the mayor, and I let Layne off my back. She bounces away, holding Rosemary's hand. I wander into the fifteen section just as Haymitch Abernathy mounts the stage and the mayor begins the Treaty of Treason.

Effie Trinket bounds to the front of the stage when the dreadful story is over. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Remeber, have a happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" She said the same thing last year, and she also said "Ladies first!" as she does now. I smile at this, wondering if she'll do it every year. She calls a girl's name, Iris, I think. At first nobody steps forward bu tthen she walks, blushing heavily, out of the seventeen area. She mounts the stage uneasily and Effie Trinket smiles.

"Now the male tribute!" She says happily, and reaches into the giant glass ball. "Cole Myne!" She says, slightly puzzled. There's some snickers from the older kids, but I try to ignore them as I walk to Effie. Iris and I shake hands, and say goodbye to our friends and family. The only person that comes to see her is a very old man, and each sob he emits racks his body terribly.


	13. Chapter 13  Author's Note

**Authors Note!**

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this far. The reapings are now finished, and I'm going to do the train ride. I'm only going to do three or four POV's (point of views) for the train ride, then another three or four for the chariot ride, and then six or seven for the interviews. I'll make sure I get at least one person from each district in the next couple chapters. When the Games begin, I'm going to do everyone who survives the bloobath's POV and a couple that don't survive it, as well.

Hope you like it!

-C :)

Oh, I almost forgot! Have a happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!

Tribute List

District 1

Gloria Whiteworth

Jembus Dunn

District 2

Weenta Willows

Rotzie Tiff

District 3

Beep Dontor

Maria Dilk

District 4

Coral Widd

Weed Rider

District 5

Quinn Ash

Justin Mondaff

District 6

Cherise Ohstrum

Nathan McLane

District 7

Bo Grems

Beatrice Grems

District 8

Cecelia Robinson

Breeze Daster

District 9

Keven Johel

Andrea Abaski

District 10

Willow Montie

Jack Barc

District 11

Lily Nesser

Emerson Hollor

District 12

Iris Durp

Cole Myne


	14. Chapter 14 The Train Ride

**Cole- District 12/ Age-15**

I slip into the hallway, still in my reaping clothes. Their not big and fancy, so why change? I knock on Iris's door and she opens it a crack. Her purple eyes look out at me.

"Go away," she mutters, and I notice she has been crying. "I don't want to talk to anyone, let alone someone I'll be trying to kill in a few days!" Sobs rack her body and she collapses on the floor. I open the door more and sit beside her, patting her back. I also get her some tissues, which she takes greatfully. Her eyes turn a lighter shade of purple, which I find quite interesting.

"I like your eyes," I blurt. I clap my hand over my mouth, but she just laughs. "Why do they do that? Change color, I mean." She shrugs, swiping at her eyes with the tissues. We continue to sit on the floor for a while, her blowing her nose and wiping her eyes, me patting her on the back. We finally get up when Effie sticks her head in.

"Dinner in five minutes, you two. Be ready," she says in her annoyingly high-pitched voice. I stand slowly and hold out a hand, which she takes after a moment's hesitation. We walk to the main room and sit across from each other, Haymitch on the right end of the table, Effie on the left.

A miraculous amount of food is served, and it just keeps coming. Teenagers in white outfits come in and out of the kitchen silently, and the meal is finally over. I clap a hand over my mouth and run to the bathroom, spewing chunks all over the floor. Iris runs in and screams. Then she leans over me and pukes into the toilet, where a small fraction of mine had landed. Her puke makes me want to barf again, but I hold it in.

One of the servers comes in and gestures for us to join Effie and Haymitch in the dining room, where they are watching the reapings in the other districts. A few stand out to me, in both good and bad ways. The girl from 1, who obviously knows she can't win. The boy from 3, the girl from 5, the boy from 6.

"Thats terrible!" I say when we watch the District 7 reaping. "How can they put a sister and brother in this together? Isn't there a rule against that?" Effie sighs and shakes her head.

"Wow," Iris mutters in the middle of the District 8 reaping. "Why would that little girl do that? Her sister was older then her." She bites her lower lip and I pat her shoulder.

"Just because she's younger doesn't mean she loves her sister any less," Effie says, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. It was pretty sad, a twelve year old volunteering for a fifteen year old.

We crack up at the District 9 reapings, and even Effie needs to surpress a smile. The boy Keven faints and needs to be carried onstage, and the girl Andrea pukes all over their announcer from the Capitol. "Effie, if I had done that to you, what would you have done?" I ask her. I'm pleased when I see her face turn a light shade of green.

When we finish the last reaping, our own, we head to bed. I lay sleepless for hours, but eventually the train rocks me into oblivion.

**Bo- District 7/ Age-18**

Beatrice and I sit on her bed, my arm around her shoulder, sobbing. A tear falls off of my face and onto hers, and I close my eyes tight. Maybe when I open them, we'll be back in District 7 feasting on what little food we have, celebrating another year spared from the Hunger Games. But, no. I'm sitting on a train, heading toward the Capitol with my little sister.

Peter Gnobe peeks his head in. "Hey, guys. Let's eat some dinner, kay? Then we can watch the reapings." He closes the door and Beatrice wipes her eyes. We stand and go to the dining room where our mentors Bobby Jho and Noel Rheo are sitting at a table with Peter.

"Hello," Noel says, smiling at us. "How are you doing so far?" Beatrice raises her eyebrows.

"How are we _doing?_ Ha! We were just reaped. Together. My brother and I. At least one of us is going to die in the next few weeks, and thats all your going to say? How are you _doing?_" Bea scoffs. I smile slightly, loving her small temper.

"Sorry," I laugh. "She's... sensitive." I lead a fuming Beatrice to her chair, then go around the table in sit in mine. "Who can blame her? It's been a hard day. I bet you had some hard times when you were int he Games, as well." I sigh, and they begin to talk about all the injuries and things that happened to them in the arena. I try to listen, but I really have no interest in what their saying.

When dinner ends and they have finished naming just about all the injuries they had in the areas, we watch the reapings. A few kids grab my attention more then others. The girls from 3 and 8, the boys from 4, 6, and 10. Beatrice shakes the entire time, seeing the reality of the situation. I shiver a bit myself. We go to bed without another word, and I wonder what surprises tomorrow will bring.

**Quinn- District 5/ Age-15**

I comb my hair, crying in the mirrior. I dress in light brown pants and a purple sweatshirt, and wonder what Justin is doing in the room next to mine. I think I hear sobs, but I'm not sure. My eyes are red and puffy, my hands are shaking. I order a plate of chocolate chip cookies from a microphone on the wall and bring it over to his room.

He doesn't open the door, so I do. I find him laying face-down on his bed scrwaming into a pillow. He apparently hears me come in, because he lifts his head. "Hello," I say quietly. He nods at me, his gaze not leaving my eyes. I shift my weight uncomfortably and blush. "I, uh, brought you some cookies, if you wanted them." I sit on the end of his bed and he smiles tiredly.

"Thanks," he whispers, taking a cookie. I smile slightly, and take one myself. Sydney Smerth's voice comes over on the intercom, telling us to be ready for dinner in five minutes. I leave the cookies in Justin's room and walk to the dining room while he changes. Our mentors are waiting there, one male glaze-eyed morphling and one goth chick. I recognize her as Dinah Weffer, the victor of the 55th Hunger Games. The other introduces himself as Evan Nott, the victor of the 48th Hunger Games.

Justin walks in at the same time as Sydney, and we sit down to eat. There's so much food I can't believe it. I stuff myself until I feel like I'm about to explode, and even then theres more. I feel a little sick, so I try to eat slower, but it doesn't work.

"So," I say, leaning back in my chair. "You guys are supposed to help us, give us tips and stuff. Whats the best thing to do when the gong hits?" Evan and Dinah look at each other, and turn back to me.

"Get the hell out of there," They say at the same time. Dinah finishes what they are proably both thinking. "You might be able to survive the bloodbath, but I doubt it. Grab something surrounding it, maybe, and run. hide. Get somewhere they won't be able to find you. The Careers will be tracking you the first night, most likely."

I nod slowly. "Okay. Okay, thanks." We watch the reapings in silence, and exchange quiet goodnights before heading to our rooms. Needless to say, I don't sleep at all.


	15. Chapter 15 Before The Opening Ceremonies

**Gloria- District 1/ Age-15**

I wake up in the Capitols's Justice Building and see three girls, maybe in their twenties, standing around my bed. I do what any normal person would do. I scream and run out of the room, crashing into Lola Luftangle. "Theres people in my room!" I screach. She sighs heavily and grips my shoulders.

"Thats your prep team. Their going to get you ready for your stylist." She says calmly, and spins me around. "Have fun!" Ha. Thats possible.

I walk back into my room and stare at the strange assortment of people, unsure. "Hello," I say, and talk is uneccasary for the next three hours. They gossip about people I don't know and wax my legs, arms, torso, and eyebrows. I feel raw and vulnerable. I try to tell them this, but their caught up in a story the girl with spiky purple hair is telling them.

"Finished!" One of them squeals a while later. "You look great. Wait until you meet your stylist!" They hurry out of the room and a woman in her fourties with blood red hair and golden eyes enters. She observes me for a while, then extends her hand for me to shake. I do.

"Let's eat," she says at last. We cross to a dining room and eat a large lunch of chicken, chowder, pudding, round orange fruits I have never seen, rolss, and a rich brown liquid. "Have you ever had an orange vefore?" she asks me. They look vaguely familiar, but I don't remember eating them. i shake my head and she begins to slice it open on a small extra plate. "Thats hot chocolate," she says, gesturing to the brown liquid. I take a small sip, and then gulp the entire thing down.

She smiles. "I'm Alexandria, your stylist. You are, of course, Gloria. I would like to talk about your costume for the opening ceremonies. Thats what we will be preparing for today." Alexandria cocks her head to the right, and I nod, waiting for her to continue. "You make diamonds and goods for the Capitol, is that correct?" I nod again. "Your district partner's stylist and I were thinking about that. Come, I'll show you your outfit." She takes my hand and leads me into the next room.

"Where is it?" I ask her. Alexandria pulls me to a closet, with a curtain in front of it. I jump forward and pull it to the side. Behind it is a manequin, wearing my, 'costume'. I turn around, look at her, and can't stop myself from saying "Ew."

**Weed- District 4/ Age-Fifteen**

I open my eyes and two middle-aged men with spiky blue hair are looking down at me. I raise an eyebrow and jump out of bed, pulling on some pants. "Hey," I snap. "Who the hell are you?"

"We're your prep team," one of them says excitedley. "I'm John. This is Jake. We're going to get you ready for your stylist so he can make you look _fabulous."_ I sigh heavily and sit on the chair they have set up for me in my room. When did I get into the Justice Building? I fell asleep on the train. Weird.

"So, uh, what are you guys gonna do to me?" I ask. They grin at each other and turn back to me and laugh. "That doesn't answer my question!" I growl. They ignore me and talk about God knows what. They rub me down with at least six different types of lotion, make me sit in four buckets of foul-smelling liquid, rub me down in another sweetly scented lotion, and wax my facial hair.

"OW!" I scream when they wax my upper lip and put ointment on it. "I don't even have hair there yet!" They tell me they were just being careful, because it's better to be safe then sorry. Finally, I am clean enough to meet my stylist. They giggle and leave the room, and I close my eyes.

"Hello," someone says. I open my eyes and see a blonde woman with gray eyes that must be half my height, if not shorter. "I'm your stylist, Elizabeth. Are you hungry?" I nod, and stop scrunching my eyebrows. She seemed cool enough. I follow her into a small room where a large meal sat waiting for us. I inhaled platters of food two at a time, barley taking time to breathe.

"What am I wearing tonight?" I ask when I'm finally finished eating.

She smiles like a four year old. "I designed your outfit myself. You and your district partner, Coral, will not be identical, even though that is what usually happens. Her stylist thought she was too young for a costume like this. I disagree, seeing as fashion has no age," she mutters with a roll of her eyes. I laugh, thinking this means I'll get to hold a gun or something.

Then she smiles and leads me to my outfit, and I see how wrong I was.

**Emerson- District 11/ Age-16**

When I wake up, there are two guys and a girl staring intently at my face. "Um, hi?" I say slowly, getting up. I walk to my dresser, grab some clothes, and dash into the bathroom. Once I'm changed, I peek out the door and see their still there. I step out. "Who are you?"

"Your prep team, silly! We're here to remake you so your not all, yo uknow, disgusting and stuff! Doesn't that sound wonderful?" The girl says cheerfully.

"Yeah, just dandy," I mutter, and they set off to work. They wax the crud out of my face but leave my body alone, which I find strange. The rub me in so much lotion and spray so many chemicals on my body that I can't keep track of them all. I wonder if all the tributes are going through this right now, and shudder. I don't know why my legs are so cold, the chemicals or the exposure.

"Hold still, just a little more..." One of the boys, Frank, says. I grit my teeth as he waxes my upper lip for the third time and the girl, Casandra, files my nails. I am pronounced clean about twenty minutes later. They all leave and a man that looks about thirty enters.

He examines me, which I find disturbing, then we go into another room silently and eat lunch. I've never seen so much food, except last night on the train. It's all so good and theres so much, I might eat it all. I very nearly do, until I remember my prep team talking about the District 12 kids hrowing up everywhere last night after dinner. I snicker and continue to plow into the rich fare.

"What about my outfit?" I ask, taking a break. "For the chariot ride? What am I wearing? Cause, uh, I'd prefer not to be naked..." That might sound stupid, but it's happened before. Not every district gets ball gowns and tuxedos.

He snorts. "Come with me, I'll show you. You'll be dressed identically to Lily, your district partner. Her stylist Penny and I made your outfits last night." I follow him into a room thats filled with closets, dressers, and trunks.

"Which ones mine?" I ask. He points to a large orange chest on the floor, and I stride over to open it. My eyes widen. Well, everyone would certainly remember me.


	16. Chapter 16 The Chariot Ride

**Gloria- District 1/ Age-15**

Alexandria looks at me, confused. "Don't you like it? I thought it was _fabtastic._" I look at her, eyebrows raised. She raises hers as well, and we stare at each other for a moment.

"I'm not wearing that," I say at last. "It's... ew! People I _know _will see me in this. When I come home, I don't want everyone to have seen me naked! Its horrible!" And it is. Behind the curtain was a manequin, draped in a plastic covering with assorted jewels, diamonds, glitter, and other shiny things on it. But other then that, I would be naked. I always hated it when stylists made their tributes naked in the Games, and now was definetley not an exception.

"It's not that bad! Maybe we can work something out. You want to wear a white dress underneath, hm?" I think about this for a moment, then shrug and nod. Her face lights up. "Be right back," she pipes, hurrying into the bathroom. She comes back with a long, extravagent dress that would go below my ankles.

I nod approvingly. "Much better." I slip the dress on, then put the plastic on over it. In less then an hour, I'm decked out in silver make-up, diamonds in my hair, and sparkly boots that go up to my knees. "It looks great," I say wistfully, smiling at myself in the full-length mirrior.

I'm lead down the elevator to a large area filled with impatient tributes, horses, and stylists. Alexandria brings me over to our chariot, a plain black box attached to four gray horses. I step up into it, next to my fellow tribute Jembus. "Hey," I say, smiling kindly up at him. He's a good five inches taller then me.

"Hello," he says stifly. I roll my eyes and turn away, looking at the huge crowd outside. I can feel Jembus relaxing beside me. "Nervous?" he asks at last.

I laugh lightly. "Very. But I'm sure I'll be fine. How about you?" He shrugs and turns away, ending the conversation. I finger the soft wood of the chariot, wishing this was over, wishing Peep hadn't been reaped, wishing the Hunger Games didn't exist. Suddenly, our chariot lurches forward and we roll out onto the streets of the Capitol.

I stiffen quickly, hiding any and all emotion. Then I loosen up and wave a little bit, blow some kisses. The crowd cheers and I bow, smile, wave, everything. They love me. I might even have sponsors!

**Weed- District 4/ Age-15**

I roll my eyes in disgust at the mirrior. This is weird. Really weird. "Don't you love it?" Elizabeth squeals. I glare at her and her eyes tear up.

"No!" I bark at her. "I hate it! It's disgusting! I feel like a freak!" I stomp into the bathroom and gaze at myself in that mirrior. I suppose it isn't that bad, but it definetley isn't good. Theres a square of hard plastic from my knees to my shoulders filled with water. I know what your thinking, doesn't that mean I'm _naked? Exposed? _Isn't there a rule against that? But, no. I mean, there _is _a rule against it, but I'm considered exposed. Elizabeth had thought of that, putting a large seashell in front of my lower body. But only the _front_ of it.

She pushes the door open, and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't you see?" She asks. "This will get you sponsors." I could not agree less, but I sigh and rise, allowing her to lead me to the elevator. We go down to a level where everyone is lined up with their chariots, standing in them, grooming their horses, whichever. I find mine, a sea-green chariot pulled by sandy-brown horses. My district partner Coral is already in it, staring at me.

She bursts out laughing. "What is _that?_ Man, your stylist sucks." She chuckles as I get into the chariot. I notice she's wearing a dress similair to her reaping outfit, but this one is longer and more elegant. It's also strapless, weaved from seaweed and down to her ankles. "Sorry, not your fault. Just try and keep your back end to the side of the chariot or facing me so noone else can see it," she says helpfully. It's actually a good tip.

"Thanks," I mutter. "I'll try. I like your dress." Coral thanks me and I stare awkwardly at the first three chariots as they tumble through the door and into the Capitol streets. I flip my black bangs out of my face as we roll towards the door, and put my back toward the side of the chariot. I guess noone notices my nudity, because a lot of people are actually cheering for me.

They shout things like, 'Weed!' 'Go Rider!' and 'We love you, Weed!' Some Capitol girls actually have a huge sign that says "We're rooting for you, Weed Rider!" on it. I smile and blow them a kiss. One actually faints, and I grin. Maybe Elizabeth was right.

**Emerson- District 11/ Age-16**

I grunt into the mirrior. My stylist, who's name I still do not know, looks at me expectantly. "Well... I suppose it represents my district well," I say uncomfortably. He beams and ushers me into the hallway and onto the elevator. We arrive in a dimly lit room crowded with people, horses, and twelve large wooden boxes. I find my own and am happy to see my district partner, Lily, dressed identically to me.

Oh, by the way, our costumes were stalks of wheat or some other kind of grain. Har-de-har.

"You look charming," she says, stifling a laugh.

"As do you, my fellow tribute, as do you," I say, and we both crack up. No one could look charming in this.

"Hey," she says, lowering her voice. "Will you be my ally, in the arena? No hard feelings, if not. Just... You seem nice enough, strong, and I really think you could win." Our chariot suddenly lurches forward. "Shhh. Just tell me later. Just consider the idea, please." The horses trot out into the Capitol, and we follow close behind.

I'm shocked at how many people are here. I mean, I knew the Capitol was big, but this is HUGE. We wave and a couple people shout our names, but sadly, other tributes have their interest. Nathan from 6, Weenta from 2, Weed from 4, and Cecelia from 8 are getting alot of cheers. I find this strange, since Cecelia is only twelve, but then I look at their chariot. Her and her district partner, Breeze, are both stunning. She's in a plain flowy white gown and that falls at her feet, and he's in a matching white tuxedo. She looks bored, gazing at the screens and her hands, her black finger-nail polish. He's grinning and waving, excited as a two year old in a candy factory.

Suddenly, Cecelia looks up from her hand and see's me staring at her. She smiles evily and whistles. I feel myself blush as I'm featured on the big-screen in my dorky costume. Oh, well. It'll be over soon.


	17. Chapter 17 Interviews Weenta and Beep

**Weenta- District 2/ Age-16**

The last two days preparing for the interviews have been amazing. After the chariot ride, we were ushered off to bed. Then for the next three days, we trained, which I hated. The next day was all preparation, and I was great at it. Walking in a dress, knowing what to say, when to laugh and smile. I was a natural,just like my mother. My mentor decided my angle would be sweet, since I radiated that little-girl energy.

Ha. Thats a joke.

My interview outfit is a pale blue mini dress, with dark blue stones around my waistline. It puffs out above my hips in a good way, which I see as I look in the floor length mirrior in my room. I thank my stylist and head to the elevator where an Avox pushes some buttons and I'm sent flying down, down, down, into a brightly lit room filled with other tributes. I try to talk to a few, and end up chatting with the career pack.

"Hey, Willow or whatever, come here real quick. We wanna talk to you," the boy from District 1 calls. I head over slowly, unsure if he meant me or the girl from District 10 who's name is actually Willow. He meant me.

"Hello," I say, with a kind smile. The small group was made up of the boy from 1, my district partner, the boy from 4, and the boy from 6. Rotzie, my district partner, rolls his eyes. "This is Jembus," He says, pointing to the boy from 1, then the boy from 4. "And this is Weed. And good old Nathan here is still being considered." The boy from 6 gives me a half-hearted wave.

"Let's cut to the chase," Jembus says. "Your from District 2, your mom was a victor, you seem good in terms of getting sponsors, you had a nine in training. You wanna be an alliance with us?" I look at the faces around me. Apparently they don't know my moms strategy had been to join the careers' and make them add many others to the group as well, then kill them all in their sleep on the second night. I wasn't going to tell them.

"I'd be the only girl, then." I say with a shrug. "Add two more girls, and I'll join your alliance." They look at me with disbelief, then Weed shrugs. He shouts over to two girls that I recognize as Iris from 12 and Quinn from 5.

"Be in an alliance with us?" He asks them. Their eyes widen and they nod, grinning. They'll be easy to take down. Suddenly, a voice comes over on the intercom. It tells us to please take our seats in the audience and the interviews will begin.

The girl from one mumbles most of her interview, and I can tell her angle is modest because she blushes and talks about how great the Capitol is and how she can't believe she got a six in training. I want to tell her it's not that impressive, but whatever. Jembus's interview is all about how he knows he's gonna win, he can feel it inside of him. He also mentions that he's not effected by death, and he picked up some good hunting skills in traing. then the timer buzzes, and it's my turn. I take a deep breath and head up the stairs.

"Hello, Weenta," Ceaser Flickerman says with a smile.

"Hello Ceaser," I say, shaking his outstretched hand. He throws out a few jokes, and begins questioning me for real.

"What were you thinking when you volunteered, Weenta?" he asks. I shrug.

"I was thinking I could win, and I was tired of waiting to know. My mom was very supportive of my choice, as you can imagine. She couldn't wait for me to volunteer."

"Whats your strategy going to be in the games? Are you going to have allies?" He asks, leaning forward intently.

"I actually just allied with a rather large group of tributes back stage. I'm confident that this was the right choice." I smile broadly, and the audience goes crazy.

"And your strategy?" Ceaser asks again. The buzzer goes off.

"Stay alive," I say as I get up. I wink at the audience, and they go crazy all over again. Oh, yeah. I'm _very _confident that I made the right choice.

**Beep- District 3/ Age-13**

The last five days have been torture. First three days of training, which I sucked at, then the past two days of 'interview preparation.' I'm ready to die, now, seriously. Maria, my district partner, also denied my request for an alliance. As did the careers, which I expected. Standing back-stage in my interview outfit, a silver suit with little lights flickering all over it, I feel like a moron. Then I catch the girl from 8 talking to her district partner and looking at me. She looks around and decritley waves me over

"Hey," I say with a nod. The boy introduces himself as Breeze, and the girl doesn't say her name. I suddenly remember she got a nine in training and clear my throat. "So, uh, what do you need?" I ask.

"We want you in our alliance," She says flatly. I think about this for a minute, and ask why. She rolls her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Your from District 3, so you can probably make stuff, like traps which I suck at. Breeze can... hm, what _can _Breeze do?" He sighs heavily and she laughs. "Oh, right, he can charm a crowd. Good for sponsors. I can hunt and I know whats edible and whats not. I also know how to drive a crowd crazy." She gives me a sly grin, and a shudder runs through my body.

"And, being a genius, I know that if I refuse your offer and survive the bloodbath, I'll become an instant target," I murmur.

She shrugs. "Whatever, you know? We'e two twelve year olds. Probably won't be hunting tributes much, but for the most part, your right. Consider the offer, because you know you could do alot worse," she says with another sly grin. The intercom tells us to take our place in the audience, and she strides through the door, Breeze following close behind. I realize I still do not know her name.

I listen to the first five interviews, then it's my turn onstage. I walk up nervously and shake Ceaser Flickerman's outstretched hand. "Hello, Beep. How are you doing?"

I laugh. "I'm doing okay, Ceaser. How about you?"

"It's all good. So, about your training score..." He trails off and I groan. "How did you manage to get a three?"

"I'm better with certain things than with others," I sigh. He nods knowingly.

"What's your strategy in the games going to be?"

I shrug. "I think I'll actually be traveling in a pack, Ceaser. I just got a very tempting offer for an alliance backstage, and I simply cannot refuse." I flash the audience a smile.

"And who would that be with?" he asks. "Someone with a high training score? Details!" Ceaser urges.

I look into the audience and the District 8 girl shrugs and nods. "Yeah, she actually had a really good training score. She told me some of her skills backstage and I think she seems quite promising, and will be a fine asset in the games."

"Who _is _the lucky lady? Your district partner, Maria?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not Maria. She declined my offer for an alliance, sadly." I blush as I realize I don't know the girl's name. "I honestly don't know her name, Ceaser. She's, um District 8 I think." The cameras find her in the audience and she rolls her eyes. The buzzer goes off. "Nice chat, Ceas. See ya when I win!" I call as I walk away.

I can practically feel the Capitol laughing as I sit down.


	18. Chapter 18 Interviews Nathan and Cecelia

**Nathan- District 6/ Age-17**

My prep team gets to work on me. It's basically the same as before the Opening Ceremonies, just more make-up. They work for a good four hours, scrubbing me down, putting creams, glosses, and stuff that I thought only girl's used all over me. They also wax my face, again, even though they put special stuff on it before the chariot ride so I wouldn't grow any hair there for quite a while. "Better safe then sorry," one of them informs me. I roll my eyes, but they don't notice. All they do is gossip and tell me whats wrong with me.

When their finished, my stylist Hank comes in to dress me and put the finishing touches on. My district makes medicine, so I'm dreading my interview costume. My chariot outfit wasn't _terrible,_ I suppose, but it was embarassing. I was in a doctor's outfit, first aid kit and all. At least we looked better then that District 4 boy.

Hank brings a nice white suit out of the box he's holding and I pull it on. "Does it fit?" He asks, and I nod. He hangs a stethoscope around my neck and hands me a fake hypodermic needle to put in my pocket. Then, the finishing touch, a black band around my head with a white circle in the middle. I groan internally but smile enthusiastically at Hank, assuring him I look great. He beams and I sigh.

He leads me down the elevator underneath the stage where we will perform our interviews with Caeser Flickerman, and I stand in a corner, hoping I won't be noticed. It doesn't work.

"Hey," The District 1 boy says, striding over to me. "We gotta talk. Come here." I follow him back to where Rotzie, the boy from District 2, and Weed, the boy from District 4, are waiting. Then he calls Weenta Willows over, and I realize he wants us to be careers. He introduces all of us to her, and I give a small wave and smile. She returns it without hesitation.

He invites her to be a career, and I remember a scene from a Games I watched with my father one day long ago. It was a repeat, and I don't know why he wanted me to watch it. Weenta's mother was in it, and she teamed up with the career pack, convinced them to let other people join, and then killed everyone in their sleep. She hesitates, and, as I knew she would, makes them add some more people. Girls, because she didn't want to be the only female career. The other guys didn't know what I did, and I intended to keep it that way. We're called up to the audience by an intercom, and we walk out single file. Everyone seems to be playing out an angle, and I already know mine: _Pitied and Strong,_ I tell myself. My mentor had told me that I should act like all those years of being teased have filled me with rage and anger, and I was ready to let it out.

Finally, it's my turn. I walk shakily up the steps and smile at Cherise, my district partner, whose angle was sweet, I think. I say hello to Caeser. "So, Nathan, tell us about you. How was your life at home?"

I laugh harshly, playing the role. "My life sucked, to be honest. I never did anything about it because of punishment or whatever, but in these games, there are no rules." I grin evily. "I'm gonna enjoy letting out seventeen years of hate an abuse, as you can imagine."

He nods, as though he really understands. "Do you feel confident about winning?"

I laugh again, a real one this time. "Honestly Caeser, probably not. But I figure I have better odds then alot of the other tributes, so who knows? If I die, my anger will die as well."

"What did your family think when you were reaped?" Caeser asks, sitting forward.

"My family... Well, that's basically just my mother. My father died when I was little, some doctor prescribed him the wrong drugs." I look away and throw my stethoscope onto the ground. "This outfit is great, really, I just hate doctors. My mom was mortified." The buzzer goes off. "Thanks, Caeser." I say, as I step off the stage and the next tribute is called. My mentor gives me a small thumbs up. I was perfect, but I wasn't happy about it.

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

I fidget in the seat as my prep team works on me. I don't like people touching me, especially people from the Capitol. I eventually calm down enough to fall asleep.

_"Cecelia, wait!" A voice calls, but I don't listen. I chase after the big brownish black animals in front of me, despite the chilly air. I'm only wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt, but I'm not cold. I am never cold. The voice calls out to me again, laughing now, but I still run. Just as I'm catching up to the animals, something grabs me and tickles my sides. I squirm to break free, giggling, but it holds me tightly. Then it releases me and falls, bringing me down with it,_

My eyes snap open, and I'm gasping for breath. My prep team stands over me, concerned, and I release my tight grip from the sides of the chair and run into the bathroom. I puke up almost everything I've eaten in the past five days, then sit by the toilet. "Cecelia? Are you okay?" A cautious voice asks. It's Jo Lynn, one of the girls from my prep team.

"Yeah. yeah, I'm fine," I tell her. But I'm not. I had just dreamt about the day my father died, a day noone mentioned. My father and I had been running in the Meadow with our dogs, and my dad was tickling me when he was bitten by a snake that had gotten in somehow. I didn't understand what was going on at all until we were brought to the Community Home.

I step slowly back into my room in the Justice Building and sit in the chair. They finish my make-up carefully, as though I'll freak out again. But I sit there pleasently until my stylist, Lilac, comes in. "Hello," she says, setting a box down on my bed. I tell her about my dream and what happened. She's very easy to talk to for some reason, and I like being with her. She makes me feel safe, which is absurd, seeing as I'll be dead in a few days. "Everyone has bad dreams," she whispers, pulling out my interview dress. I gasp. It's deep red and will drag along the floor a little, despite my height. There's a black sparkly belt above the waist, and below that it's nice and ruffled. I slip into it and smile.

"It's great," I murmur. Lilac gives me the finishing touch, a black crown with rubys incrusted in at certain points. She leads me through the elevator down to the bottom level and I immediatly meet up with Breeze to set our plan in motion. He nods toward Andrea from District 9 and Maria from District 3. I stride over casually.

"Hey, guys," I say smoothly. They nod hello. I lower my voice. "Do you want to be in an alliance with Breeze and I?" Andrea laughs and Maria surpresses a smile.

"How could that possibly benefit _us?"_ Maria asks, frowning slightly now. I remember that she's sixteen and Andrea is fourteen. They might take some convincing.

"I have brains, I know how to hunt, I'm young, and let's face it, we all know younger kids get more sponsors, especially if they survive the first day. Death doesn't effect me at all, and I can drive a crowd crazy. Breeze is good with a crowd as well, and he can set a decent snare," I nod toward Beep, the District 3 kid. "And we're already planning on how to kill him." I can see I have their attention now.

"Alright, kiddo," Maria sighs. "Tell us whatcha got." I tell them about my plan to have Beep go to the bloddbath and get us supplies, and if he survives, steal the supplies and kill him in his sleep. Maria tells me I'm a very strange and violent child. I thank her, and set off on my plan. Once I've finished talking to Beep, the tributes are called into the audience.

Everyone plays an angle, and each angle is obvious. It feels like forever until I'm called onto the stage. I'm not using an angle, unless you count being honest an angle. Caeser greets me and I greet him back. "So, Cecelia," he says, after a few jokes, "how do you feel about being in the games?"

I laugh. "I've always wanted to be different Caeser, and this is just my way of doing it I suppose. I'm not really that concerned on the fact of if I live or not, since I know my family is safe back home."

"Your one of the youngest contestants. Actually, you _are _the youngest contestant. If it comes down to it, do you think you have what it takes?"

"What it takes to kill an innocent human being, you mean? Yes, I think I do, if it means my survival and they would kill me if I hesitated to do the same to them. I used to cut the heads off of my dolls and feed the body's to my dogs. I also helped my father, before he died, putting animals down at the vet where he worked."

Caeser's eyes widen. I can tell he was expecting me toplay the innocent little girl card. "That's... morbid, I suppose-" Suddenly, I'm gripping the sides of a chair as another flashback hits me.

_"Cecelia!" My sister Tia screams. I'm sitting on the floor of the Community Home, I'm five years old. I just hung a barbie of the doorknob of our room with a piece of string, and was cutting the limbs off. I smile innocently. "Your such a morbid little thing! Your worse then the Capitol!" she shouts._

Suddenly, I'm aware again. I'm crouched forward with my head in my lap, one arm around my legs, one gripping the chair, and Caeser is standing over me, telling me it's Breeze's turn. I get up carefully and head back to my place in the audience. What brought that on? Whatever it was, it better not turn up again in the Games...


	19. Chapter 19 Interviews Andrea and Jack

**Andrea- District 9/ Age-14**

I sigh heavily as I look at my relection in the mirrior. I honestly want to skip the interviews and go right on to the Hunger Games. Death will be better then being seen in this costume. Why do I have to live in the district for music? Most people would thing my outfit would be flowy and gorgous, but no. My stylist, Manny, apparently thought differently.

I smile up at him. "It's great!" I insist, but he doesn't believe me. He shouldn't! My interview outfit is a _very, very, VERY _tight white leotard with black music notes all over.I can barely move, because of how tight it is. He says it's supposed to be like that, but whatever. I put my bright pink sweatshirt with red music notes on it, and I suppose it helps a little. Manny doesn't want me to wear it, but I don't want to wear the leotard. We'll be disapointed together.

He helps me with the difficult walk to the elevator and an Avox pushes some buttons for me and I go shooting down. "Thanks," I mutter. I see that most of the other tributes have gathered and walk awkwardly over to Maria from District 3. "Hey. How are you holdin' up?"

She shrugs and tears surface to her eyes. I had found her in the main lobby the first night crying, and comforted her the best I could. I glance over at the careers, who have just invited Quinn and Iris to join them. No doubt because of Weenta Willows, whose mother had the same tactic. I pat Maria on the back and we talk for a few minutes until Cecelia from District 8 joins us. She offers us an alliance, Maria challenges her, she tells us her plan to kill Maria's district partner, Beep. Maria seems unaffected, but I think it's terrible a twelve year old is already planning to kill people. Eventually we agree on an alliance and Cecelia goes to talk to Beep.

"Cheer up," I say with a smile. "You haven't lost yet." Maria grunts and I sigh. We're called out to the audience so the interviews can begin, and I sit beside my district partner, Keven, and the District 8 boy, Breeze. I watch the interviews, interested in how the other tributes were presenting themselves. Maria was kind and sweet, talking about how she volunteered so her sister wouldn't. I notice that Beep believed the District 8 tributes' offer, and a lot of other things. How the District 6 boy, Nathan, is _trying_ to act enraged. How the District 7 girl, Beatrice, lets out quiet sobs every few minutes. How the Ditrict 8 boy tries to make his parnter look good after she freaks out.

Finally, it's my turn. "Hello, Andrea." I struggle to sit down as Caeser Flickerman talks to me. "So, about your training score."

I laugh lightly. My angle was quiet and joke-ish, which I wasn't good at. At all. "I'm just gonna say it right now, Caeser. Six is a little higher then the average of some _other _tributes." I look out among the audience. "Beep?" He only got a three, and the Capitol audience laughs. I grin.

"I suppose so. Tell us about your family, what your home was like."

"My family..." My voice trails off. "Well, we weren't perfect by a long shot." This gets a few more laughs. "My two brothers, Dan and Pat, are both very suportive, but they're not always around. My parents... My parents are never around. My life was pretty lonley. Alot of kids didn't like me because my family was rich, in District 9 terms. I'm not good with people."

"Do you think you'll be alone in the Games? Would you _consider _an alliance?"

I think of Beep talking about his conversation with Cecelia, and decide not to mention mine. "I might, but only with... certain people." He asks what kind of people, and the cameras slowly go around the row of tributes. "I don't know, people who can relate to me, and who have a chance of winning." I see Breeze smile, and Maria claps silently.

The buzzer goes off and I stand. "Goodbye, Caeser," I say as I strutt off the stage. And then, my costume rips.

**Jack- District 10/ Age-17**

I glare at my prep team, two middle aged women named Dinya and Clyne. They respond with huge smiles, which ticks me off for some odd reason. I don't particularly like my stylist, Hong, either. He never stops smiling and he barely ever says anyhting. Once they're done cutting my hair and putting chemicals all over me, I thank them and they leave. Hong walks in and gives me a gentle nod. I look at the box in his hands. "My costume?" He nods.

I rise from the chair and jump over to Hong. He hands me the box and I rip it open, hoping it's not as bad as our costumes usually are. It is. A velvet black suit with little white patches every couple inches. I raise an eyebrow and he shrugs, his smile looking a little forced now.I put the suit on with a small sigh, and discover it has a cow-tail as well. I rip it off and throw it in the garbage while Hong throws a silent fit.

Finally, he gets over it and hands me a thin red chain with a small cowbell attached to it. I put it regretfully around my neck and he smiles. We sit in my room for a few more minutes as he makes sure my measurements are correct and all that chiz, then he ushers me into the elevator where I go down, down, down, behind the stage where we will perform our interviews.

"Hey, Jack," My district partner Willow says, striding over to me. She's fifteen, I think, two years below me in school. I say hello and we stand quietly. "I like your suit," she whispers at last. I laugh and look down at her outfit, a long-sleeved dress that went to her knees and was made of the same material as my suit.

"Thanks," I say between laughs. "I like your dress." Then we're called out to sit in the only row of chairs in the audience, and I take my place between Willow and the District 11 girl, Lily. I watch as everyone does their interviews, all playing some sort of angle. Modest, sweet, fierce, bloodthirsty. My angle is timid and funny, but it has to be at my own expense. That will make me likable. I wish Willow luck as she mounts the stage. Her angle is hard-to-please and bored-ish.

After Willow, I'm up. "Hello, Caeser," I say, sitting down. He cracks a few jokes and gets started on the interview.

"So, Jack, how do you feel about being in the Games? How did your family react?"

"My little brother, Pine, freaked out. My mom was in hysterics. Me? I don't really know yet. I've kinda been denying it."

"Your little brother? How old is he?"

"Eleven. I wanted him to come to the reaping so he'd be ready next year."

"I see. How about friends? Anyone in particular?"

"I have a girlfriend, Nilah. She wasn't too happy about me being reaped either. I don't have many close friends, just one or two goofballs, like Mike and George. We've been hanging out forever. I miss everyone from home alot. I miss _home _alot, Caeser." It occurs to me that I'm not playing my angle, but this could be better anyway. I'll get sympathy.

"I'm sure they all miss you as well, Jack. Anything you'd like to say to them?"

I look straight at the cameras in the audience. "Nilah, I miss you so much, and I promise I will try my hardest to win. Pine, hang in there, buddy. Take care of mom," I smile. "Mom, I love you, and you and Pine need to take care of each other. Mike, George, if I die, you need to wait seven months before you start hitting on Nilah. You got me?" The audience laughs. "I'll be thinking of all of you in the arena, and I can't wait to see you again."

Caeser smiles. "I'm sure they're rooting for you." The buzzer goes off. "Goodbye, Jack."

"Bye, Caeser. If all goes well, I'll see you in a few weeks!"


	20. Chapter 20 Let the Games Begin

**Coral- District 4/ Age-12**

I wake up and my stylist is shaking me, telling me to get up. I look around the room in confusion, and my heart speeds up a million beats a moment as I ealize what today is. The interviews were last night... So the Games begin today.

I jolt upright ib bed and look at the clock. Seven o'clock, and the Hunger Games usually begin at ten-thirty. Why do I need to get ready now? My stylist explains that the arena is far away and we need to be ready mega early. I slip into the black shift he brought me and board the hovercraft waitingoutside, with Weed already asleep in one of the seats. I haven't forgotten our conversation in the chariots, and I don't think he has, either.

The ride to the arena lasts about two hours. Then we are ushered into a small room underneath the arena, my stylist and I. He sits awkwardly next to me on the couch, coaxing food and water into me. Finally a lady comes and hands him a box, my outfit. He helps me into it and I nearly cry, because I realize I could be dead in an hour flat in these clothes.

The outfits this year are tight blue jeans, and strangley I'm supposed to wear black sweatpants over them. "Expect some cold days," my stylist says with a shrug. I pull on a nice white t-shirt and a hooded brown jacket that falls to my thighs. Then my hair is put in low pigtails and a deep green beanie is placed over them. A voice comes on the intercom, telling me to please get into the tribute-tube. I stand on the small plate and a tear runs down my cheek.

"Be careful," my stylist whispers, and I'm shot into the air.

**Justin- District 5/Age-17**

I sit under the stage with my stylist until a voice comes over the intercom, telling me to take my place on the metal plate. I wave goodbye to my stylist and she kisses my forehead. "Good luck," she calls, as I shoot into the sky. My tube goes back into the ground, and I survey my surroundings.

The arena seems to be a snowy forest, like the woods a month before Spring. The air is chilly on my face and the snow isn't piled high, but it's in thin layers everywhere and piled up at certain spots. I exchange glances with a few of the other tributes, like the girl from four and my district partner, Quinn. I really wanted to ally with her, but she teamed up with the careers. Pity.

Suddenly, the gong hits! I jump off my plate and towards the Cornocopia, grabbing a small yellow pack and three long knives. I don't dare risk staying any longer and run off, into the forest. Noone follows me. Noone that I can see, anyway.

**Coral- District 4/ Age-12**

Once my plate gets to the arena, the tube goes down, and sadly, doesn't bring me with it. I look over at Justin from District 5 and see him staring at me. I nod at him and quickly look away, biting my lower lip. It's a snowy forest-type thing, shouldn't be to hard. I hear the gong ring and jump toward the Cornocopia, then away, unsure.

I finally decide I won't survive anyway without supplies, and dash to the large gold horn. The actual careers are already there, but they're rumaging through supplies. I glance at a set of knives and a bow and sheath of arrows, decing I'll only be able to carry one of them. But which one? I don't have time to decide, because the cold steel is already in my back. I turn around just in time to see the District 8 girl staring at me in horror as I fall to the ground.

And then, everything is black.


	21. Chapter 21 Bloodbath

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

I just killed that girl. I just killed that girl, who was only a few months older then me. I don't feel raging sadness, or bloodlust, or... anything. And that's what I find strange. I'm completeley unaffected by this girls death. "Cecelia?" Breeze asks. I turn around, and realize we are in the middle of the snowy forest. We were running? Huh. I didn't notice. I look next to Breeze and see Beep. He survived!

"Hey, Beep," I say as he throws me a large black bag. He mutters a hello and I get a good look at the wound on his arm, about four inches wide and down to the bone. I almost offer to bandage it up, until I remember we're going to kill him in his sleep. I hear something and put my fingers to my lips. There it is again, somewhere in front of us. "Into the bushes!" I hiss.

The District 5 boy, Justin, passes us and I observe his supplies. Three large knives and a yellow pack. So he survived the Cornocopia. I know the bloodbath is still going on, because the cannons havent gone off yet. I gesture for Beep and Breeze to follow me as I go after Justin. I don't feel like searching through my pack for weapons, so I creep silently behind him, and snatch a knife. He feels me take it and turns around, but it's too late. I have already plunged the knife deep into his skull.

**Weenta- District 2/ Age-16**

I trot along behind the careers, taking up the rear. I killed two kids at the bloodbath, Maria from District 3 and Keven from District 9. Finally, we set up camp and discuss the dead.

"Okay," I sigh. "Let's figure out who's dead. I killed Maria and Keven. How about you guys?"

Jembus shrugs. "I got Willow from ten."

Weed kicks some dirt. "I killed Cole from twelve. He was a loser."

"I got... um... The girl from seven, Beatrice or whatever. Her brother was in hysterics." Rotzie says. "I also got Cherise." He glances at Nathan, whos face hardens. They were district partners.

The two other girls, Iris and Quinn, just shrug. They didn't kill anyone. We didn't expect them to.

"That's six, and I saw the girl from eight kill Coral." Suddenly, the cannon booms. _One... Two... _eight times. "Who else is dead?" They all look at each other and shrug. Guess we'll know soon enough, when they shine the dead's faces in the sky.

We sit the rest of the night in silence, making dinner from the food in our packs. We discuss what we will do tomorrow, travel, go after tributes, or stay here. We decide that half of us will stay here and half will track down tributes. The anthem blares from the sky about an hour after we finish dinner, and we stare intently at the sky. _Maria... Coral... Justin... _That's who we missed! I wonder who killed him. _Cherise... Beatrice... Keven... Willow... Cole... _The anthem ends and we look at each other.

"Eight dead, fifteen to go," Quinn mutters. Everyone glares at her and she shrugs, and volunteers to take first watch. We all agree and I tell her I'll take second watch, and wake me whenever. She nods and scampers outside the tent and next to the fire. I allow myself to sleep, falling into a dreamless oblivion.

**Quinn- District 5/ Age-15**

Justin's dead? How did he die? We were never close, but he seemed like a really good guy. I need to know who killed him, but first, I needed to move on with my plan. I make sure everyone in the tent is asleep and grab two of the eleven packs we had gotten. I quickly scramble away from the campsite, and when I'm a safe distance away, I begin to whistle a bird call over and over. A hand shoots from the bushes and clamps over my mouth. "Shhh!"

I slap their hand away and look over. It's Andrea! I grin and realize she's alone. "Where are our allies?" I ask, scrunching my eyebrows.

"Maria's dead, and Breeze and Cecelia haven't killed Beep yet. Once they do, we can join them." Suddenly, a cannon booms. Andrea grins. "That's our cue. C'mon." She pulls me about half a mile into the woods until we come along a small campsite, complete with smores. Breeze grins when he sees us.

"Hey! Cecelia's bringing Beep's body away so the hovercraft can collect it. She'll be back in a minute. You wanna smore?" He holds it out to me and I realize I'm drooling. I take it greatfully. "One of our packs was filled with graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmellows."

I finish the smore and he hands me another. "Um... Do you guys know who killed Justin?" Breeze's smle falls right off his face. He scowls at the ground, which is odd for a twelve-year-old.

"He had good supples, and we needed them. All we had was three packs, and one of them was the smore one. Cecelia tried to take one of his knives, and well, he would've killed her if she didn't kill him. She killed Beep as well. Where is she?" He looks around nervously, and we hear a cannon boom. His eyes widen and he jumps up. "Cecelia! Cecelia!" I clamp my hand over his mouth and he struggles against me. This was _not _going as planned.

_**Please review! I hope you guys liked this chapter :)**_


	22. Chapter 22 Surprises

**Breeze- District 8/ Age-12**

"Cecelia! Cecelia!" Quinns throws her hand over my mouth and her other arm around me. I struggle to break free, but she's bigger then me. I give up and fall to the ground, head in hands. Suddenly, there's a noise in the bushes, and a knife blasts through and hits Andrea in the shoulder.

"Ah!" She yelps, removing the knife from her arm. A figure emerges from the bushes. We all grab as many of our pack and supplies as we can and bolt. Whoever hit Andrea wasn't a good runner, apparently, because we manage to get away. "Okay," she huffs, sitting down on a fallen log. "I'm in pain. Like, severly. Quinn, Breeze, one of you, come look at this!"

I walk over to where she's sitting and observe the wound. It's actually not that bad, maybe a half inch deep, double as long. It's her first injury, though, so she's allowed to over-react. "Not too bad. I'll, um, bandage it up, and we can discuss what to do next, I suppose." I look through the packs until I find a first aid kit and bandage her shoulder as best as I can, which isn't that good.

"Who _was _that? Do you think they-" Suddenly, there's two more cannons. Then, after a moment, one more. We wait in silence, to see if anyone else will die tonight, but no more cannons go off. We look at each other. "Who do you think that was?"

I shrug. "I guess the careers went out hunting." I didn't know just how wrong I was.

**Weenta- District 2/ Age-16**

I pull my knife out of Rotzie's chest. _Boom! _I hear some kid screaming, probably being tortured by another tribute, but it sounds like a word... A name maybe? Oh, well. I'll kill him soon enough. Nathan lifts his head, awake. He turns and raises an eyebrow at me. I smile and creep over to him. "Be in an alliance with me?"

"Thought I already was," he mutters, rubbing his eyes. "I knew you were gonna do this, you know. I watched your mother's Games. Alright, then. Get it over with, kill me quick. Unless your serious, which I doubt." My smile fades, and I shrug. I _had_ been serious, because he'd be a good ally. I could always kill him in his sleep if he was of no more use to me.

"Where's Quinn?" I ask, changing the subject. "Wasn't she on guard duty?"

"Before you went phsyco-killer? Yeah, she was. Probably died and was carried off by a hovercraft. Or ditched us, either way, she's gone." He sits up. "I'll go find her, if you really are serious about an alliance." vI nod and hand him my knife. A grin crosses his face and I worry he'll kill me, but he just walks out of the tent. I sit and wait for a cannon. After about five minutes, I hear a scream and figure he's finishing her off.

I grab another knife out of the packs. Jembus is dead. _Boom! _Weed is dead. _Boom! _I hesitate over Iris, who is sleeping peacefully with her arms wrapped around her pillow. Oh, well. I stab her in the stomach. _Boom!_ Nathan enters the tent.

"I tried to get Quinn, but I accidently hit that girl Andrea in the shoulder. They got away." He throws two packs on the ground and grins. "But we got their packs." We spend the next few hours sleeping and looking through the packs for supplies. One of them is half-full of smores stuff, and we eat all of those.

Overall, it's a good first night.

**Bo- District 7- Age-18**

I sob into the small sleeping-bag I managed to get at the Cornucopia. Beatrice, dead. I didn't want to return to District 7 a victor now, not with her gone. I suppose I never would have, seeing as she'd have to die anyway. But... On the first day? I didn't even get to say goodbye. We planned last night that we would both run East and meet up there, not thinking of if one of us weren't to make it.

The sun rises in the sky. There were seven deaths at the bloodbath, one later, and four in the middle of the night. Thirteen dead on the first day. I couldn't believe it, couldn't get my mind to process the information. Thirteen families were destroyed last night, and their child will never make it home.

I force my self to sit up. Beatrice's death will _not _have been for nothing. I will win and go home, tell everyone in the Capitol and the districts how great she was, what she meant to me, how I nearly fell apart when I saw her face in the sky. She should be at home now, in a little wooden crate, getting ready to be buried. What will my father think? Oh, no. My father. I won't let him lose both of his children to the Capitol. I must win.

**Please review! I hope you liked this chapter, and if you didn't, thanks for reading it anyway :)**


	23. Chapter 23 Alive

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

I wake up and stretch. I quickly scamper down the tree I slept in and set off in search of my fellow tributes, armed with only my bow and a small black pack. "Breeze?" I whisper. "Andrea? Quinn?" I don't even know if they are alive. I mean, I know they think I'm dead, but there were four cannon shots in the middle of the night. I heard Breeze screaming for me when the first cannon went off.

When I carried Beep's body away for the hovercraft to retreive, I saw someone coming. I hid behind a tree until I realized he was trying to attack my allys, but it was too late. He hit Andrea in the shoulder and I couldn't catch up with them. He took the supplies they had left and ran, leaving me alone. I got into a fight with one other tribute, I think it was Jack from District 10, and he cut me up pretty well.

I stumble over a root and scowl. The snow has mostly melted, which I find disturbing, but some of it still covers the rocks and things that stick out of the ground. I walk for about a mile, still whispering their names, until I decide to take a break. I sit down and fill my two small water bottles with snow. I'm not thirsty, but I'm sure someone else will be.

"Breeze? Andrea? Quinn!" I get up again and trudge into the forest. The sun is shining brightly in my eyes, and I can barely see anything. I decide it's bad to walk like this and climb another tree to take a nap. I carefully buckle myself onto the branch with my belt and close my eyes.

_Krysten laughs and flys into the air again. We are on the school playground, swinging, as we have been all day. "Whee!" She cries as she goes high, at least ten feet above me. I am determined to get as high as her. Pump my feet, lean back, pump, lean, boost myself up. I'm only a foot below her now! Keep swinging! Suddenly, I'm on the ground, the air crushed out of my lungs1 Can't breathe..._

I'm awake. I gasp for breath, loudly, because nothing else matters to me at this moment. I almost don't hear the other group of tributes coming my way.

**Andrea- District 9/ Age-14**

Breeze, Quinn and I slip through the forest, searching for god knows what. Water, food, somewhere safe. That's a joke. The enitre arena is a deathtrap, designed to kill all but one of us. Suddenly, there's a rusling in the tree above us. I pull a knife out of my belt with my good hand and hold it in front of me, gazing up at the tree.

Breeze pulls an arrow back in his bow, which he sucks at using, but noone else knows that. Quinn holds her mace awkwardly, because that's all we could manage to get her. A figure drops down form the tree and I have to push Breeze over so he won't hit it, because it's so close he might actually make the shot.

He stumbles back to his feet and glares at me, but I'm to busy staring in awe at the figure with her legs bent and one hand on the ground. She grins. "Hey."

Breeze we all launch ourselves at Cecelia in a tackle-hug, and she rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alive. Chill, the joy won't last long." She tells us what happened to her, how she saw Nathan coming, but it was too late. When she gets to the part about the fight with Jack, Breeze asks her to show us the one large cut. She rolls up her sleeve reluctantly, and my jaw drops.

"Doesn't it... hurt?" I ask. She shrugs. The cut is about three inches long, and you can literally see the bone. I'm in seriosu danger of puking. I run over to a nearby log and barf over the side. Cecelia laughs and throws me a bottle of mostly-melted snow. I take it gratefully.

"Now," Quinn sighs. "All we need to figure out is what to do next."

**Please review! I love to have feedback, and hearing from you guys makes me feel great. Even if it's not positive, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger :)**


	24. Chapter 24 She Heard Me

**Gloria**

It's the third morning in the arena. Surprisingly, all the careers are dead except Weenta Willows and the District 6 boy. I check off who's gone on my hands. Jembus. Rotzie. Beep. Maria. Coral. Weed. Justin. Cherise. Beatrice. Keven. Willow. Cole. They all died on the first night, but the careers didn't end up in the sky until yesterday because they were killed after nightfall. There hasn't been a death in days, so the Gamemakers will be organizing something soon.

I open my pack and nibble a cracker. I'm _starving._ I haven't really been able to hunt, because I only have two dull-ish knives. I lay back on the wall of the rock cave I've been in since the first night. It's strangely warm today. Aren't we in a snowy forest? I shed off my black sweatpants and peak out the mouth of the cave.

All of the snow has disapeared, and the sun is shining. Looks like a good day for hunting. I pack up my sleeping bag and remaining food, wondering if I'll need my sweatpants again. They don't fit in my bag, so I decide to leave them. I trudge through bushes and trees, looking for something to eat. I spot a rabbit on the ground and jump it, jabbing my knife into it's head. It doesn't die, just kinda sits there, so I begin to saw at it's head. It dies, and I start a fire.

As I roast it, I hear noises in the distance. A mockingjay flies overhead. That's probably all it was. Still, you could never be sure. I leave the fire but grab the rabbit, climbing up a tree. I grin as I see a group of four tributes approaching. The District 8 kids, the District 5 girl, and Andrea from District 9. She's the only alive person who's name I know, because I talked to her a bit before training. She seemed nice enough, so I decide not to kill her. She also has a knife in her shoulder. I hop down from the tree as they pass.

"Wait," the District 8 girl says, holding out her arm. They all come to a stop. "Did you hear something?"

_Crap_. She heard me. I look around quickly for a hiding spot, but I'm farther from my fire and cave then I thought. I'm just pulling out my knife when the girl spins around and shoots an arrow directly at my throat.

I fall to the ground as she stares down at me, her eyes wide. I smile and she bites her lower lip as my life flashes before me. I'm not mad this girl killed me, because I volunteered so Peep wouldn't die, knowing I probably would. I did, and she is safe. I bring this thought with me into the darkness that I know I will never awake from.

**Emerson- District 11/ Age-16**

A cannon booms. Who was that? I suppose it doesn't matter. I glance at Lily, and find that she is still asleep. It's hot out, but yesterday it was snowing. That doesn't seem right, and quite frankly, it worrys me.

During training I finally accepted Lily's offer for an alliance, figuring nothing could go wrong. She got a five, which wasn't very impressive, but I only got a six, so who am I to judge? I shake her awake. "Someone just died," I tell her. She nods, and asks me why it's so hot. "I don't know. The snow is all melted, and your right, it is hot out."

"Great," she mutters. "Let's go hunting." She removes her black sweatpants, revealing the tight jeans below. I follow suit and we grab some weapons. Three knives for me, two small spears for her. We head into the forest and I toss my brown jacket into my pack. It really _is _hot.

We manage to get four squirrels and a rabbit within two hours of hunting. We head back to our little campsite, a small area surrounded by bushes. "I'm exhausted," I announce. She offers to go fill our water bottles while I rest. I accept and she grabs our three bottles, trotting towards the little stream we found yesterday. I'm almost asleep when she comes bursting through the bushes. "Emerson... There's a problem."

"What is it?" I ask groggily. What could be wrong?

"The river's dried out. There _is _no water."

**Guys! I'm getting, like, 100 hits day, but I only have 9 reviews for this story! PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if all your saying is 'Good story,' or 'I love it so far!' I just want to hear what you think! Feedback inspires me! REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25 I'll Catch Up

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

I sigh heavily and jump down from my tree, careful not to push Breeze off. We slept in a large tree while Andrea and Quinn sat at the bottom of it. They couldn't climb it. Wimps.

I figure that as long as I'm awake I may as well do something useful. I sneak my bow from Andrea's grasp, because I had traded her for her mace after I killed Gloria. She couldn't use a mace at all, but she was decent with a bow and arrow. I'm better. I stop once I've shot two rabbits and a squirrel, because it's really hot out. I'm good with cold weather, but I can't stand heat. I throw the dead animals next to Quinn, who is still asleep, and go off in search of a source of water.

I find a small, dry riverbed that I suppose used to hold water. I think about what this means in terms of dehydration. I remember passing a huge pond not to far from the Corucopia, and wonder if that's still full. Probably. I trudge back to our tree and shake Breeze until his eyes flutter open.

"What is it?" He asks, rubbing his eyes. I put a finger to my lips and lead him to the 'river.' He nods thoughtfully. We slowly pack up our supplies back at camp and cook the animals I shot. We sit quietly, nibbling on a rabbit until Andrea wakes up.

"You took my bow," she says automatically. I remind her that it _was _my bow until I traded her because she couldn't use a mace, which I was fully capable of bludgening her to death with right now. She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, Andrea," Breeze pipes. "I need to show you something." He leads her away to the river, and I climb up a tree, allowing my eyes to close for the first time since the Capitol.

_"Breeze! Andrea! Cecelia!" Quinn screams. She stretches her finger out to the distance, and I follow her gaze. What is that? It's kinda pretty... Why is she screaming? It's coming closer, I can feel myself being pulled towards it. I lift my mace, but I can't fight this thing. Oh, no..._

My eyes snap open. "Breeze! Andrea! Cecelia!" I hear Quinn scream. Why is this so much like my dream? I usually dream of the past, not the future. Something else is similar to my dream, as well.

There's a twister coming straight at us.

**Andrea- District 9/ Age-14**

Breeze shows me the dried out pond and I groan. This is _definetly _not good. Then I hear Quinn screaming our names and Cecelia just screaming in general. You'd think someone who'd killed, what, four people? would be a little more chill. Whatever. I hear something loud, kinda like a strong wind, and I grab Breeze and pull him to our little camp. I gasp when I see Quinn pointing and screaming, because there's a twister heading right for us.

We grab the supplies that they couldn't carry and run, trying to beat the wind. "Be ironic if this killed me, enh?" Breeze mutters. "Poor Breeze was killed by a strong breeze." I stifle a laugh and he grins. Breeze definetly knows how to cheer people up, even if it's true.

I drop something. I look back and yell at them to keep running, I'll catch up in a second. I run back to pick up what I dropped, my little golden locket with a picture of my brothers and parents in it. I feel someone pulling me along. Who is it? It can't be one of my allies, because they were running the other way.

I look up just in time to see the twister engulfing me. I clutch the locket and whisper a prayer, then I'm swept off into oblivion.

**Muahaha! Didn't expect that, did ya? Maybe you did... Oh, well. REVIEW! Don't look at this and think, 'Oh, I don't need to, because other people will.' Because your wrong! I have, like, 9 reviews! I don't care if it's annonomyus or just 'This is good!' I. LIKE. FEEDBACK. I'll accept story ideas, as well, and maybe your thoughts on who should win. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26 I'm Not Fine With It

**Tribute List of Who's Alive**

**District 2**

**Weenta Willows**

**District 5**

**Quinn Ash**

**District 6**

**Nathan McLane**

**District 7**

**Bo Grems**

**District 8**

**Cecelia Robinson**

**Breeze Daster**

**District 10**

**Jack Barc**

**District 11**

**Lily Nesser**

**Emerson Hollor**

**Jack- District 10/ Age-17**

My interview angle, surprisingly, worked out pretty well. I got lots of sympathetic sponsors, considering how many gifts I've gotten. After I got in a fight with Cecelia from District 8, giving her one pretty big cut, I got a huge first aid kit _packed _with supplies. I've also gotten one bag of trailmix and two loaves of bread, and after the twister, someone sent me a little blanket because I lost my sleepingbag. Amazing? I think so.

This many gifts, this far in the Games, I just might win this thing. Then I can go home and see Nilah, my girlfriend, and my friends Mike and George. And I could never forget my mother and little brother, Pine. I found it hilarious that my district partner Willow and my little brother were both named after trees. Until she died.

It's been, what, five days? Six? There was fourteen of us dead, then one death in the twister yesterday... Nine people alive. It's getting pretty intense, and it's only a matter of time before I either kill or be killed. I've been lucky so far, only encountering a twelve year old. She was good though... Whatever. One of her allies will probably kill her soon enough.

Just as I'm thinking this, a cannon booms, and I hear a noise behind me in the bushes. I see a silver hovercraft approaching, and I realize the death happened close to me. Without a thought, I'm running, running until I can't breathe and I don't know whats going on. **(I want to clarify- HE DID NOT DIE. He's just exhausted. Lol)**

**Nathan- District 6/ Age-17**

I scrunch my nose and glance at Weenta. She smiles reasuringly. "It'll be fine. Either we kill them, or we don't. No point worrying," she whispers. It's odd. Even though I watched her make a fake alliance, kill four people, and know that she would have killed me if I hadn't woken up at the right time, I can't help but trust her. She radiates little-happy girl energy. Again, it's odd.

I pull out my sword and she unsheathes her knife. We creep into the shadows and she turns to me, putting a finger to her lips. We're close to the place that the District 7 boy has been camping out at since the second night. We kept expecting him to move, but he didn't. I'm fine with that, because it just means one more person for Weenta to kill and me to have nightmares about.

Maybe I'm not fine with it.

I'm about to voice my opinion when Weenta jumps out from the bushes and kills the boy. You can see the shock in his face as her blade hits his stomach. He wasn't hiding at all, not up in a tree, so it's not like it should be surprising. I remember that his name is Bo and his sister, Beatrice, died the first day. The cannon booms and I stumble, tripping into a bush and causing a bit of noise. Weenta slaps my arm and starts creeping through the trees.

I follow her and see a boy running from us. District 10? I think so. Well, we're not in any condition to go after him, with Weenta's leg. I should've mentioned this before, but there's a really deep cut almost entirely around her calf. I think it was from... Emerson? District 11? I know basically everyone alive's names, and I think it was him.

We camp out, using Bo's supplies, and I wonder how long this alliance will last. Maybe I should volunteer to keep watch first tonight, kill her then. I'm about tell her I'll take watch if she wants to sleep now when something hops out of the bushes. Somethingwith weapons.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! REVIEW! I cried after the last chapter, because only four people reviewed. I'm getting, like, 50 views a day, and I only have 14 reviews! Review pretty pretty please :) If you do, you get virtual cakes and crap! :) Also, tell me who you want to win!**


	27. Chapter 27 Crap

**Weenta- District 2/ Age-16**

Something bursts through the bushes and Nathan jumps back. The first things I see are the weapons. A mace, a bow and arrow, a sword, and knives. Lots of knives. Or is that just the possibility of death? I dropped my knife when they jumped through, because they startled me. Nathan is too shocked to draw his now. How did these kids end up having more weapons than us? I sigh.

"Make it quick," I snap. Our lives were obviously at their hands, and they weren't from victor-worshipping districts. Telling them about my mom wpuldn't do anything but anger the three kids. Two are twelve, I beleive, and one is fifteen. The tallest, the twelve year old girl, steps forward.

"Hello," she says quietly, lowering her mace. It's obvious she was never very social. "Weenta. Nathan. Sit down, will ya?" We all awkwardly sit down and she observes us. I squirm, uncomfortable with her glare. "This is Quinn," she gestures the the girl, "and this is Breeze," she gestures to the boy. "We obviously know your names. Now, why shouldn't we kill you?" I have absolutley no answer.

**Breeze- District 8/ Age-12**

I stifle a laugh. Cecelia is _really_ good at making people feel uncomfortable. I notice that she introduced us, but never said her own name, and wonder if Weenta or Nathan know it. Weenta squirms at Cecelia's question, and I allow myself a small snicker. She glares at me and I raise my sword casually. Sure, I have two knives in my belt, but so do they.

"I don't know," Weenta whispers. "I don't know. You have no reason not to. I have no doubts you will not spare me, but that's okay. I'm responsible for five other children's lives, and they will all woprship you in heaven for my death." I roll my eyes, because this chick is ridiculous. Cecelia laughs suddenly.

"_Five?_ And your what, sixteen? Wow. I've killed... Four or five. Yeah, that sounds right." I bite my lower lip, because Cecelia never would have been like this before the Games. She rarely talked, except with Otta and I. She was so... caring. Like when Otta's parents were fighting, Cecelia used the little money she had to buy a sleeping-bag. They camped in the Town Square for three nights. She loved to laugh and write poems, usually about happy things, like sunshine or friends. Around the reaping every year, she would write about death and sadness. But as soon as they were over and her siblings were safe, she was happy again. This has changed her. What would her sisters say?

Weenta looks somewhat impressed. I sigh heavily, preparing to kill her.

**Weenta- District 2/ Age-16**

How has a twelve year old killed as many people as me? Dang. But once I kill them in their sleep, I'll have eight kills. So ha. I notice Breeze raising his sword and look at it until the girl follows my gaze. I realize I don't know her name. Hmm. That sucks, but oh well. I'll ask later.

We go through supplies, weapons, food, until sunset. The girl looks at the sky and smiles peacfully. She twiddles a flower between her fingers, a yellow daffodil. "That's pretty," I tell her. I can't ignore the fact that she's twelve. She shrugs and drops it, her smile gone. Oops.

I start a fire and sit next to it, rubbing my arms. "I want to stay by the fire," I say. "I'll guard first?" They all nod and murmur agreement, except the girl. She stares at me, looking a little confused. Does she know I'm going to kill her?

"Thats great!" She says brightly. "I'll guard with you."

Crap.

**Kay guys, here's the dealio. I'm not publishing any more chapters until I get at least five reviews for this one. I feel unloved! So go review if you want to find out who wins. Any opinions on what should happen? That's great! Tell me! In a review! Now!**


	28. Chapter 28 Where's the Cannon?

**Quinn- District 5/ Age-15**

None of us are complete idiots. When Weenta volunteered to take first watch, we all knew she was planning to kill us in our sleep. I was just going to stay awake in case she attacked, but Cecelia... My god, you can see the shock on Weenta's face right now. Breeze is stifling a laugh, because he knows how Cecelia was before the Games, I suppose.

"I'm not entirely tired yet," Breeze says. "Quinn, would you like to go look for berries and greens with me?" I hesitate, unsure of whether we should leave Cecelia alone with Nathan and Weenta. But I shrug and nod, figuring they won't try anything. We'll stay close.

Breeze and I head into the forest, being sure to keep the fire in sight. "She wasn't like this," Breeze whispers. "Before the Games, I mean. She lived in the Community Home with her sisters and brother. She loves annoying people, but not in a way that makes them mad. Like the thing with Weenta." I snort and he smiles.

"There are no stars," I say quietly. He glances up at the sky. All that's there is a no doubt fake moon.

"No stars," he repeats. I tousle his hair and we walk back to our makeshift campsite. Cecelia is laughing with Nathan and Weenta is glaring at the ground. This oughta be a good night.

**Weenta- District 2/ Age-16**

Well this sucks. Now I have to kill her while she's awake, and that'll wake up the other two. Why can't something be simple for once?

"Hello," she says happily and pokes at the fire with a stick, keeping the flames high. "Do you have a rag or something?" she asks me. I raise an eyebrow and throw her a small piece of cloth from my pack. She blows her nose and sighs. I notice her rubbing something on her finger.

"Can I see that?" I ask. She looks a little surprised, but she hands it to me. I roll it around in my fingers. It's a little silver snake ring, curled up like a garden hose. "Cute." I pass it back to her and she gazes into the forest.

"I know your going to try and kill me," she says, staring straight at me. I feel like she's looking into my soul or something. "Why not get it over with? Me being awake obviously won't stop you. You can pretend all you want, but I know that's why you wanted first watch. We all knew." Wow. She's straight-forward. Her eyes never leave me face, but I look anywhere except her.

"What's your name?" I ask, changing the subject. She snorts.

"Why do you care? Will you feel bad if you kill someone without knowing their name? Tough pancakes for you, then." I stifle a laugh. Tough pancakes? She smiles and whispers, "Cecelia." Cecelia. I can feel my mother at home, telling me to kill this girl. But... She's twelve. No, no, no. I _cannot_ start feeling bad for her because she's twelve. She volunteered, she knew she would probably die.

I unsheath my knife. Cecelia smiles at me, looking slightly amused. "Go on, then." I pull it back, behind my head, and pull forward. I hear it hit her, but I don't bother to check where. I grab two packs and run over to wake up Nathan. Just as I'm about to shake him, a thought hits me. _Why didn't a cannon go off?_

I turn around just in time to feel a sharp pain in my leg. Cecelia is standing over me, looking _very _amused now, and I realize it was her mace that hit my knee. I mutter a curse and prepare for death as she raises it again. Agonizing pain, but I'm not dead. Not yet. She raises it one last time, and I'm hit with darkness, light, cold, warm, pain, happiness... Then nothing.

**Okay guys :) On my last chapter, I got 10 reviews! YAY! So, I'm not publishing another chapter until I get at least six reviews for this one. Muahaha. Hope you guys liked it!**


	29. Chapter 29 Only Six Left

**Lily- District 11/ Age-14**

_Boom! _Second death today. Right before the anthem, too. It plays and the faces of the dead light up the sky. Bo, Weenta. Weenta's dead? Weenta Willows died _after _me? Omigod, I'm in shock. I turn my face to the sky, making sure the cameras can find it. "I died after Weenta frickin' Willows! I am amazing!" I whisper-yell. Emerson rolls his eyes. I can't say I regret making this alliance.

"You take watch," he says. "I'm exhausted." I nod and extinguish our fire, trying not to use too much of our water. It's starting to get hot again, and I do _not_ want to die of dehydration. Not this far in the Games.

La di da di daaa... It's getting cold. That's really weird, because it hasn't been cold since the first night. That feels like a million years ago... I don't even know how long we've been in the arena. Is that sad?

Suddenly, I feel a small pain in my arm. Nothing major. I look down and see a medium-sized rock laying next to me. Um, did someone just try to kill me by hitting me in the arm with a rock? Idiots. I turn around and hold my axe unsteadily. "Hello?"

Jack Barc from District 10 comes caustiously through the trees. "Wanna be in an alliance with me?" he asks hopefully. I snort.

"In your dreams, baby." I throw my axe and it manages to hit him in the foot. He howls in pain and I kick Emerson. He curses, then see's Jack collapsed on the ground. He pulls out a long knife and finishes the job, which I would never have the guts to do. A cannon booms. I thank him and he tells me to get some sleep. I close my eyes, wondering what heaven is like.

**Quinn- District 5/ Age-15**

Another cannon booms. I look at Breeze, Nathan, and Cecelia questioningly. They shrug and exchange glances. Theres only six of us left, and we have four people in an alliance. This isn't good. "Lily, Emerson, and Jack," Nathan tells us. Two of them are alive. I shiver. Nathan didn't seem very upset when he found out Weenta was dead.

"Quinn?" Cecelia asks. "Can I have your bow and arrow? I don't really like my mace." I nod and toss it over to her. She slides the mace over to me and Nathan watches with an unatural interest. Cecelia flares her nostrils and Breeze gazes at the stars. I feel like I'm... home.

"I'll be right back," Cecelia whispers. Breeze immediatly says he'll go with her. She looks at me, as if asking if it's okay or not. I realize that means I would be left alone with Nathan.

"Yeah," I assure her. "It's fine."

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

Breeze and I walk into the woods, not really paying attention to where we're going. "Six left." He whispers. I nod, because I don't really feel like talking. "I want you to win." Breeze grabs my arm and I glare at him. "You deserve to win. You've actually done things that could make you a victor. Me? I haven't killed or fought with anyone. I don't want this handed to me on a silver platter, C-C." That's what my sisters called me. Cece.

_"Cece!" Krysten calls. Kayla rips my blanket off my head and I groan. "Oh, Ce-e-eC-e-e-e!" She continues happily. "It's your birthday, ya big mope! Get out of bed!" Kyle and Tia walk over and pick me up, carrying me to the dining hall. I'm laughing, happy..._

I feel pressure around my wrist. "Cece?" A voice whispers. My vision is cloudy, so I'm not sure who it is. "Cece?" They won't release my arm. Is it Krysten? Tia? Kyle? Kayla? No... This voice is strange. Familiar, caring, strange. I do the first thing I can think of. I scream.

**Tribute List of Who's Alive (ONLY 6 LEFT! REVIEW FOR WHO YOU WANT TO WIN!)**

**District 5**

**Quinn Ash**

**District 6**

**Nathan McLane**

**District 8**

**Cecelia Robinson**

**Breeze Daster**

**District 11**

**Lily Nesser**

**Emerson Hollor**

**Okay, I'm publishing this now even though I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter. But that's only because I got 10 for the one before that, and I only asked for 5. I'm waiting for at least 5 reviews to publish more! I need some ideas, guys! Hope you liked this chapter :) REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30 No Cannon Goes Off

**Lily- District 11/ Age-14**

My head snaps to the left. Someone's screaming. I nudge Emerson and he nods, picking up his sword. The screaming still hasn't stopped. Whoever it is is probably being killed, so we'll be able to get their murderer. It's kinda strange, because as far as I knew, the remaining four tributes were in an alliance. One probably turned on the rest while they were sleeping or something. I shudder.

"Ready?" Emerson asks. I nod, and we set off in the general direction of the screams. They stop about twenty seconds after we get into the forest. Emerson and I share a glance. No cannon goes off.

**Nathan- District 6/ Age-17 **

Quinn and I are running through the forest, trying to find Cecelia. It was obviously her screaming, because it was _really_ high-pitched. What the hell did Breeze do? Even I wouldn't torture my district partner, especially if I knew her before the Hunger Games.

We find them about five minutes into the forest. Breeze is on his knees gripping Cecelia's wrists, and she's breathing deeply, staring fiercely into his eyes. He see's us and drops her hands. "Hey," he mutters. I raise an eyebrow.

"What the _flip_?" Quinn whisper-yells. "What did you _do? _Emerson, Jack, Lily, whoever the frick are alive are probably coming here right now! Why would you make her scream? _How_ did you make her scream?" She glares at Breeze.

He looks at the ground. "I didn't," he whispers, walking back to camp. Cecelia is still on the ground, staring at where Breeze was sitting, as though he's still there.

"Come on," I say, reaching out a hand. She doesn't move. I reach my hand under her stomach and throw her onto my shoulder. She doesn't object, doesn't move. She's obviously not dead, because no cannon went off, but she mind as well be. She's not moving at all, and I can barely hear her breathing. I slip her in a sleeping bag and put out the fire. "We need to leave. Now."

**Quinn- District 5/ Age-15**

I grab some packs and glare at Breeze. He holds up his hands like, _Hey, I didn't do anything_. I roll my eyes and glance at Nathan, who's putting Cecelia back over his shoulder, still in her sleeping bag. Breeze and him pick up the packs I couldn't get and we trudge into the forest beyond us. It's started snowing again.

I keep thinking I hear people behind us, but I know it's nonsense. I also keep thinking that the snow is red... Stupid, right?

Okay, I have a confession. It's dumb, really. But it's eating away at me, even though it was an accident. My kill-list back in the Capitol isn't blank, if you get what I mean.

The morning of the twister, while Breeze and Cecelia were at the river, I was looking at Andrea's locket. I took it off while she was sleeping, slipped it into my pocket. I pretended I was asleep when they came back. While we were running away, it flew out of my pocket and hit her in the leg or something, because the next thing I knew, she was running into the twister to get it. Bam. Andrea was no more.

Anyway, this snow seriously looks red to me. Apparently, I'm not the only one. "Why is it snowing blood?" Cecelia whispers from Nathan's shoulder. I can tell he's having trouble holding her up, because she's less then a foot shorter then him.

I consider the possibility of it that happening, then dismiss the thought. Just to be safe, I stick out my tounge and gag. Cecelia was right. It's snowing blood.

**You guys know the drill :) 5 reviews or no updates! Muahaha! Make sure you tell me who you want to win, and any ideas for the story in general. Thanks!**

**P.S. I'd just like to explain something. I got the names Andrea and Quinn from two of my friends, and I just wanted to piss them off, even if they don't understand what the Hunger Games are. Lol, sorry, just had to share that. I also told Quinn (my friend, not the character) that if she dies (which she might, might not, depending on your reviews) it will be slow and painful. Muahaha. Should she be spared? Hmmm. You decide!**


	31. Chapter 31 We Need To Be Ready

**I have some, *cough*, clear fan-favorites, and they're **_**not**_** Nathan and Emerson. Lol, no one has said they like them AT ALL. You guys seem to love the girls and Breeze. But Breeze doesn't want to win, now does he?**

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

We make camp under a collection of willow trees. Well, my allies make camp. I sit in my sleeping bag like a big mope, thinking about last night. We walked for a few hours, then sort of collapsed here without setting anything up. Breeze wants me to win... I thought I wanted to win, too. Just go home and see my siblings, Otta. But not if Breeze has to die! He's my friend, he was part of my past, and I want him to be part of my future. But that's impossible, isn't it? So I'll have no future.

Ugh. Not gonna think about this. Just close my eyes, let these ugly thoughts drift away...

_"We need to find them," a girl says sternly. She's pretty, short, blonde. Her face looks older then mine though. The boy she was talking to nods, agreeing, they need to find what they're after._

_"Later," the boy promises her. "They'll kill us if we don't get some rest. I'll take first watch." She starts to object, but he squeezes her hand. I feel it, someone squeezing _my _hand, and I know this conversation wasn't meant for me to hear. "Go to sleep, Lily. I'll watch. Don't worry." She nods and rests her head on the ground._

My eyes fly open. "They're coming soon," I gasp. I realize I still feel that pressure on my hand, so I look to my right. Breeze had his hand layed over mine, and he's looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Who's coming?" he aks carefully, sliding his hand away, thinking maybe I won't notice that he ever had it on mine. I grab it and make him look at me.

"Lily and Emerson. We need to be ready."

**Emerson- District 11/ Age-16**

"Go to sleep, Lily. I'll watch. Don't worry." She nods and rests her head on the ground next to my leg. I feel like someone is watching us... No, I know someone is watching us. But I also know that no one is around here, and no one is hunting us. Yet. I think.

I gaze at Lily as she snuggles up with the sleeping bag. For some odd reason, it makes me think of the day of the reaping, when I punched my father in the face. Ah, the good old days. I snicker, remembering him putting the entire roll of toilet paper to his face. When I get home, we won't be starving anymore. We'll have money flowing out of the toilets! That's why I volunteered, so my family could enjoy life again.

My dark skin seems to glimmer in the moonlight. Why is the snow red? Ick, don't even want to know. Lily shifts and mutters something in her sleep, and I put my hand on her shoulder. She fidgets and squirms from my grasp. Ah, who am I kidding? I'm not gonna pretend to love her, in a sisterly way or not, for sponsers. She's sweet enough, but whatever.

**A/N: Some of you guys were saying that, 'Emerson and Lily are so cute together!' I didn't mean for them to be a couple. So sorry, dahlings. Continue reading.**

Suddenly her eyes open. "Can't sleep any longer. We need to do this. C'mon." She grabs two knives and slips them into her belt, then packs up some other stuff. She glares at me until I finally pack up the rest. And then... we run.

**Short? So sorry :) The more reviews I get (FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE!) the longer and more intense each chapter will be! So, review away! When you awesome people review, can you answer a question for me? WHY HAS LILY SUDDENLY BECOME A FAN FAV? Noone even mentioned her before! You guys were all like; Cecelia! Breeze! Quinn! Weenta! and now all your talking about is Lily! GrRrRr! I had a clear plot line, but now your obsessed with her!**


	32. Chapter 32 I Doubt That

**A/N: laralulu, Cecelia didn't **_**just **_**become phsycic. If you read her interview and the entire Games (so far), you'll see she's been having visions the entire time. Hope that helps! :)**

**The Spring Destiny, Bahaha :) 'Go muderous small kid!' Nice :D**

**Emerson- District 12/ Age-16**

Lily and I have been running for a good twenty minutes. The sun is in the sky now, so we can at least see where we're going. "Break time," Lily gasps between huffs of air. Where are these kids? It's gonna take a while for us to find them. "What if we're the final two?" Lily asks me quietly.

_If we're the finale two, I'll do what I came here to do. Win, so my family won't starve. Give Lily's family some money, as well, since she's helped me alot._ I shrug. We don't speak any more.

"Let's go," I say at last, helping her up. We walk until what I guess is about five o'clock. No sign of anyone else. I groan as we lay down on our packs, and Lily snorts. There hasn't been a death since last night. The Gamemakers will be bringing us together soon. I just hope I can get some sleep first...

**Nathan- District 6/ Age-17**

We've been sitting here for hours with our weapons ready, supplies packed. I think Cecelia may have gone a little phsyco. She keeps telling us that she's sure they'll be here soon, she's positve they're coming. Breeze was keeping watch, and she somehow managed to convince him she knows that they're planning on coming. I assume they mean the remaining tributes, but I honestly have no idea.

"They're coming!" She urges us for the millionth time. "I saw them, I-"

"How?" I ask. "How could you have possibly seen them fricking coming? Your crazy! Phsyco! I'm going back to bed!" I throw my sword at the ground and flop down next to it. "Wake me when the anthem plays."

**Breeze- District 8/ Age-12**

Cecelia's pissed. It's official. All the anger she's felt the entire Games was just given an excuse to come loose, but not like a normal person's anger. Yes, when people make her mad by being snotty or stupid, she yells, but not when she's flat out mad. She shrugs in Nathan's general direction and busys herself by putting her hair up in a bun. Then she covers it with her green beanie and sheds her jacket.

"I'm not phsyco," she says calmly, flaring her nostrils a few times. "I'm going for a walk." I open my mouth to volunteer to go with her, but she glares at me. "Alone." Then she stalks off into the woods, and I groan.

"Nathan, why can't you just shut up and deal with it? I don't know how she knew, but she wouldn't say it if she wasn't positive it was true. Now she's gonna come back and kill someone," I groan, half kidding, half not. She probably _would_ come back and kill Nathan. He shrugs.

The anthem blares and we stare at the sky. Jack died last night, which means Cecelia was right, Lily and Emerson are the only others left. They're probably teamed up, seeing as how they're from the same district. "I'm not going to kill either of you," I tell Quinn and Nathan. And it's true, I'm not.

"Amen to that," Quinn says with a fake laugh. Nathan remains silent. Cecelia walks back through the bushes about twenty mintes later, and I allow myself to stop hyperventilating. She flops down next to me and I think about sponsers and betting back at the Capitol. Quinn and I haven't killed anyone yet, I doubt Lily has, and Emerson and Nathan have both probably killed one or two people. Cecelia's killed... five or six. Have Lily and Emerson gotten any sponser gifts yet?

As I'm thinking about this, a parachute falls from the sky. I almost laugh because of the timing. The box it quite large. We all just stare at each other for a little while, then I shrug and flip open the top. It's a huge vanilla cake with vanilla frosting and... what are those? Oh my god. They put little frosting weapons all over the top. Cecelia laughs and scoops up the frosting mace with her finger, then pops it into her mouth.

I take out my knife and begin to cut it, then shrug and shove my hand into it. Nathan and Quinn follow suit. I know we don't have the _cleanest_ hands, but I'm still confused why Cecelia isn't eating any, so I ask her. "Not hungry," she mutters, her smile from seeing the cake gone. _Yeah, I doubt that._

**Nice long chapter for you guys :D Two people are going to die next chapter, but I'm not giving you guys any hints. :) By the way, this chapter was so long because you guys gave me alot of great reviews! I'm sorry it's not very interesting, but I wanted to save the death-drama for next chapter. Muahaha. REVIEW!**

**Okay, I've just finished the next chapter, and it's amazing. But I'm not publishing it until I get at least 5 reviews for this one! Muahaha!**


	33. Chapter 33 One of Us

**Lily- District 11/ Age-14**

I open my eyes slowly. It's morning already, which means there have been... two days without a death? Three? Why haven't the Gamemakers forced us together somehow yet? I stretch out my arms and yelp. A force field! I remember the victor eight years ago using one of these to win, because his axe bounced back at his opponent. It was a Quarter Quell, so it's _always _on the television. Haymitch was his name, to the best of my knowledge. Haymitch Abernathy, from District 12. The second District 12 victor, the only one still alive.

I shake Emerson and tell him about the force field/ "It's probably, like, a clear path from us to them. They want this over with. Whenever we get closer to them, the force field will probably shrink. The Games are almost over, Lily. One of us can go home soon." He smiles at me and I smile back, even though his words bother me. _One of us can go home soon. One of us._

"Let's go, then. Better us go to them then them come to us, eh?" I nod slowly, and we load up on weapons. _One of us can go home soon. _One _of us. _

**Nathan- District 6/ Age-17**

"Get up! Get up! We need to be ready! For real this time!" Cecelia's running around shaking everyone. I swear at her about being phsyco again and she kicks me. "I have proof this time! Get your lazy-" yeah, now it was her turn to swear at me. I groan and sit up. My stomach kinda hurts.

"What's your proof, crazy?" I ask. Quinn smiles slightly and Breeze scowls at the ground. Cecelia tells me to stretch my arms out as far as I can. I do, and an electric shock runs through me. "Ah! What the frick was that?"

"Force field. Ever watch the fiftieth Hunger Games on repeats? Haymitch Whatever was the victor? He used it to win. The Gamemakers are using it to trap us in with Lily and Emerson. Get ready! If they don't come here, we need to follow them." I actually watched it live. I was only nine, but I understood most of it. Dying kids; double the dying kids as usual. Bad, painful, and ultimately suckish.

"Yeah, I saw it. Haymitch Abernathy, District-" Suddenly, she kicks me in the shin and makes a "Shhh!" noise. She walks slowly toward the bushes, bow and arrow at the ready, and motions for just me to follow. I take out my sword and stand next to her, waiting.

Whoosh! Someone jumps out from a bush, without thinking, I impale him through the heart. _Boom!_ Emerson! Lily screams and throws her knife. I chase after her, ignoring the cry of pain from behind me. She holds out her spear, preparing to fight, and I chop of the arrow-head with my sword. Awesome! Apparently, the force field is gone, because she runs away straight through where it should be.

Now, let's go see what the damage is.

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

Lily got Quinn! She's... She's not dead, though. Not yet. It looks like Lily's knife actually hit the _side _of her heart. That bastard! Quinn looks like she's in so much pain. I feel so bad, and I know no one can cure this. The heart is, obviously, a vital organ, and we would need professional supplies to cure this. Much better stuff than what's in our packs. It's going to take another hour, maybe, for her to lose enough to die. It's going to suck. "Quinn..." I say, a thought coming to me.

She nods violently. "Please, just... Please," she whispers. I look around and find a knife.

"Where?" Obviously not the heart, the stomach would be painful as well, so that leaves the head and the neck. She blinks. "Head or neck?"

"Doesn't matter... Just hurry." I nod and hold the knife high above my head. This killwould be different. Quinn was my friend, my ally, a person I knew. I hadn't had time to get to know anyone else I killed. But Quinn... She has two sisters named Blake and Rosie. Her favorite color is purple. She's broken her leg twice, her wrist once. Her best friend's name is Taylor. I know her. And her death will mean something to me.

"Wait!" she croaks, looking at the sky. "I want to... talk to home. Mom, dad, Blake, I love you. Don't forget about me, but don't think about me your entire lives, either. I think... I think you should just not tell Rosie about me. It will," cough, "just make her sad. If you do, show her this video, tell her I love her. Taylor... Goodbye." She smiles and nods, coughing again. "Ready."

Her face is really pale. She would have died soon anyway. I raise the knife and bring it down into her throat. _Boom! _ She's gone. I feel nothing.

**Shocked? Sad? Happy? Laughing evily behind your computer? Tell me if you liked it in a review! You know the drill, I won't update until I get 5 reviews for this chapter. Oh, almost forgot!**

**Top 5 Reviewers;**

**laralulu**

**The Spring Destiny**

**kuhse**

**Leila**

**Rugbyforlife**

**These guys review alot, and give me helpful critisim! Hey, you know what? You should review to! You'll get virtual cakes and crap! :) And you'll be mentioned in the next chapter if it's helpful/good! So review!**

**(Geena), I have no idea why Cecelia is phsycic. Perhaps she inherited it from her mother whom she never met, or her father who died when she was young? Muahaha! You decide. I just know it makes her 10% cooler. Lol**


	34. Chapter 34 Two Silver Parachutes

**Breeze- District 8/ Age-12**

We sit quielty, waiting for nightfall. I prod the fire with a stick. Suddenly, the anthem blares, and Cecelia flinches. She's a bit jumpy. First Quinn's face shines in the sky, then Emerson's. Then the seal of Panem flashes and it's dark. I can only imagine the excitment back at home. District 8 hasn't had a victor in thirteen years, and now two of us are in the final four. But we're both twelve, and a twelve year old has never won before. This sucks.

"Okay, let's make a deal." Cecelia sits up as she speaks. Nathan and I listen intently. "We hunt Lily in the afternoon, and once she's dead, we seperate. All of us. We can't hunt each other until after the anthem, and once you encounter someone else, you can't have pity. You got it?" she asks harshly. I nod, although I'm not seperating from her. She must know, because she looks me in the eyes and says, "Breeze. Snap out of it. We both know I don't need you to protect me."

_Yeah, Cecelia, let's not get cocky_, I think. She isn't the most vigilant person ever. And those visions she has! What if she gets one while she's in a tree or something and cracks her skull open? "Yeah, whatever," I mutter. She rolls her eyes.

"Breeze. Don't get your knickers in a twist. This is last man standing, not a pretty little fairy tale where the handsome prince saves the princess and they live happily ever after." Ouch, that hurts. Cecelia must sense it, because she reaches over and pats my arm akwardly. "I didn't mean it like that," she whispers. "I just... don't kill yourself for me. Because what if I die? Then we would both be gone for nothing. One of us can win for both of us, kay?"

I nod and she sighs, trudging to her sleeping bag. "I'll take first watch," Nathan mutters. Oh, yeah. I forgot he was here. Oops. I lean back and put my hands under my head, allowing my eyes to close. I wonder where Lily is, and what she's doing...

**Lily- District 11/ Age-14**

Huh. I'm in the final four. I mean, of course, there are three other tributes teamed up to kill me. But the final four, and no kills? You've gotta admit, that's pretty good. They're going to be hunting me soon. Maybe even now. My eyes flutter, and I think about Emerson. Will he be glad he died if I win? Maybe. Maybe not.

I allow my eyes to shut. That's just the way things work.

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

_I'm walking through the forest. It's freezing now, but I love the cold. I embrace it, closing my eyes and gripping my bow. I hear something ahead of me, but it can wait. Suddenly, I'm aware of a hooded figure dropping down in front of me from a tree, holding out his sword, preparing to fight. But not me, the thing that made the first noise. It doesn't see me. The hooded figure drops to the ground, and I hear a loud noise._

I wake up, thrashing around, trying to fight whatever hurt the hooded figure. Breeze is kneeling over me. He grins. "See? This is exactly why you shouldn't be left alone," he whispers. I ignore him and lay my head in my hands. This just sucks.

**Nathan- District 6/ Age-17**

I'm a bit angry with my 'allies.' Breeze was telling Cecelia they should still be a team so he could basically sacrifice himself for her, leaving me alone. Cecelia was saying no, because if she died, she needed him to win. God, I was sitting right there! Seriously. I can't wait until after the anthem when I can start hunting them. I'm not going to break my promise of waiting, because I don't like lying. Blah blah blah, call me supersticious all you want. It makes me feel rotten.

Cecelia starts having a spazz attack in her sleep, and Breeze calms her down. "Let's eat, then go track Lily." They nod agreement and we begin pulling food out of the packs. I almost don't notice the two silver parachutes flying above, one towards us, once towards where Lily is no doubt hiding. Sweet.

**I did all of their POV'S! Aren't you proud of me? Tehe :) **

**Alrighty, my awesome reviewers of last chapter are;**

**Rugbyforlife**

**kuhse**

**anonamous reviewer**

**I'm not continuing until I get 5 more reviews! Tehe :) I'm evil, aren't I? Everyone, tell me your favorite tribute out of these for. I know who the final two are going to be, but I'm not telling you. Which ever one gets the most votes will win! Then I'll do their final interview, ride home, blah blah blah, and an epilouge.**

**District 6**

**-Nathan McLane**

**District 8**

**-Breeze Daster**

**-Cecelia Robinson**

**District 11**

**-Lily Nesser**

**Also, if you guys have time, go into my favorites and check out the 23rd Hunger Games by hytecpony. She's my friend in real life, and she's worried she's not going to get any viewers/ reviews. Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35 Our Temporary Enemy

**Nathan- District 6/ Age-17**

"You open it," I tell Cecelia. The parachute just landed next to us, and Breeze opened the last one, and Cecelia didn't eat any of it. She's barely eaten anything. Yeah, I'm kinda regretting eating that cake. It was way to much of something way to rich. We still have half of it, because it was so big. She shrugs and reaches over, unrapping it.

Wow. I didn't know you could have so much stuff inside one parachute. It's filled with weapons, even maces and axes, and tons of food. Not all Capitol stuff, some is just apples and berries and stuff. We all gape at it for a moment, then Cecelia shrieks, "Sick!" and starts grabbing anything that could be used as a weapon.

"Wait," I say, grabbing her wrist. She glances up at me and drops the mace in her hand. "You don't need ten maces, and seriously, we need some too. Your not always going to be there to load us up with this stuff. Hand it over." She reluctantly gives me and Breeze each a mace, a bow, and six arrows. The rest we split evenly. I end up with a total of two bows, fourteen arrows, one mace and one axe, and a pair of nunchucks.

"Let's go," Breeze says, and we head off in search of our temporary enemy.

**Lily- District 11/ Age-14**

Crap! I overslept! I was going to wake up early so I could start moving. I scramble to pack my supplies and notice a large silver parachute next to me. My first gift from a sponser! Nice! I stuff it into the pack, not bothering to look at anything inside. I grab two spears off the ground and start running away.

Instead of thinking about the three other kids hunting me, I thinkof home. I'm in the final four, so why shouldn't I be able to make it back? If I do, life will be perfect. I'll have friends galore, my dad and I won't have to worry about my grandmother, and we'll be living in Victor's Village. It'd be amazing, a life like that. That's all I've ever wanted, packed into killing one person, at minimum. Three at maximum. It's worth it, right? But what about those kid's hopes and familys? Can I take their lives from them?

I realize I've stopped running. Stupid! Act, don't think. Taking time to think can get you- wait, what was that? I spin around and see three kids carrying loads of weapons walking on the trail behind me. I guess they don't see me yet. They're really far back, and I sort of veered into the bushes while daydreaming. I scurry up a nearby tree, hoping they don't notice and I can take them out when they walk under me.

They're about ten yards down the trail now, if they can just-

No! I dropped one of my spears! Nathan looks up and sees me, then tells the others quickly and starts yelling. He pulls out his bow and an arrow, but it's pretty obvious he sucks at archery. The arrow misses by a mile, as do the other three he tries to hit me with. I try and hit the girl with my other spear, but it hits the ground a few inches away from her. She didn't even move! Doesn't she _want_ to live?

Now I have no weapons. I climb higher in the tree until I feel a piercing pain in my calf. The other boy hit me with an arrow! I see him discussing something with the girl. His jaw is clenched, and she's staring up at me. I watch with an unnatural interest. Finally she shakes her head and starts climbing up the tree, much faster then I could, even without an arrow in my leg. She pauses about halfway up and starts dropping weapons. Maces, axes, sheaths of arrows. Then she resumes climbing until she catches up to me.

"Sorry," she mutters. The way she looks at me actually makes me feel like she genuinley feels bad for having to kill me. I nod, and theres a sharp pain in my stomach. She stabbed me! Well, not like I didn't expect it. I'm vaugely aware of falling from the tree and hitting the ground. Then, I'm gone.

**A/N: All good things must come to an end, including Lily's life. I thought I'd give her a long death chapter :) Continue reading!**

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

I killed her. Just like Weenta, and Quinn, and Coral, and others that I can't think of at this moment. It's her own fault, really, for dropping the spear.

"Well... Bye," I say with an awkward wave. Nathan waves back and he and Breeze mutter goodbyes. I hug Breeze and pat Nathan on the back, walking away. Alone.

**Final three! Dun dun dun dunnn! Um... Yeah... I'm not continuing until I get four reviews :) One less then usual! Aren't I just so sweet? I got seven on the last chapter, just thought I would reward you guys. I will accept more then four, though. Perhaps ten? Twenty? That'd be great! **

**Top 5 Reviewers;**

**BeyBay**

**Geena**

**laralulu**

**anonamous reviewer**

**kuhse**

**I love you guys AND your reviews! Your awesome, and when you review, you get tons of virtual cake and crap :D kuhse, you get extra virtual crap, because you reviewed my friends story. Bravo! I'll update soon :)**


	36. Chapter 36 The Orange

**Breeze- District 8/ Age-12**

Cecelia said we needed to seperate. We couldn't go looking for each other until after the anthem. So what do I do? I go follow her, of course.

I'm trying to be quiet and not let her find me. She hasn't _seen_ me yet, but she knows I'm back here. She's humoring me. I'm starving, even though I've eaten my food from the parachute already. She must know it somehow, because she keeps dropping berries every twenty feet or so. She must have run out, because she just dropped an orange. She hates oranges, so I take it gladly.

She suddenly stops and climbs a tree. I look at the sky and realize it's getting dark. I climb the one next to her, trying to allow the dense leaves to hide me from her. No such luck. She hits me in the face with an orange, saying loudly, "Oops! Didn't mean to drop that orange! Oh, well, I don't like them anyway. Breeze does, though, and he should stop following me. He would live longer if he did!"

I resist the urge to laugh. It's probably true, though. I would. She'd like that, wouldn't she? If I gave up and didn't try to help her. I throw the orange back, but it misses pathetically. Crap, I could've eaten that! And now she knows for sure I'm here! I'm a real moron, sometimes.

**Nathan- District 6/ Age-17**

Either I'll win, or the victor will be from District 8. I can't say which I prefer, exactly. Of course I want to go home, but I still feel terrible about killing Emerson. I don't think I could take anyone else's life. I'll just have to deal with it. Or I could turn into the other victors of our district, the glaze-eyed morphlings. Doesn't sound too bad...

No. I'm _not _doing that. I'm thinking about this as the anthem blares and Lily's face shines in the sky. I can go hunting now. Sweet. I grab about half of my weapons and start walking into the dense forest. I could make it home! We're in the final three!

I think of the odds of that happening. Not too bad, actually. What competition do I have? A phsycotic twelve year old and... Breeze? Oh, yeah. This'll be easy.

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

The anthem stops and I glare into the tree next to mine. I know Breeze is there, because what else could have thrown the orange back? Of course, I knew he was there before, but now I'm positive. He's a goof.

I wait a few hours then climb quietly down the tree, making sure he won' t be able to follow me. It's after the anthem, so I guess I can start hunting Nathan. I wonder what my family is thinking. I wonder if my mom is watching, or even alive. She left us when I was little, and I have no memory of her. I wonder if my brother and sisters hate me or think I've turned into a ruthless killer. I wonder if anyone thinks that. _I'm only doing it for you! _I want to tell them. I don't want to kill these kids, I just handle it better then most.

I continue to tread through the forest until I come across a small rock cave. It's a nice place to sleep. I throw my pack onto the floor and settle in for the night. I never thought I would say this, but I miss the Community Home. Not because he cave floor is hard or cold, because I honestly have no issue with that. When I was in the Community Home, there were always people around me. I was never alone.

**Guys, I'm going to try and update alot today and tomorrow, because my Spring Break ends on Monday and I don't know how much I'll be able to update. But, I still won't publish until I get 5 reviews for each chapter... So, yeah... Review!**

**Top Reviewers:**

**laralulu**

**Rex915**

**Glittery Princess Kenzie**

**kuhse**

**Thanks guys! I'll update as soon as I get 5 reviews :) In the meantime, I'll be writing the next chapter :D**


	37. Chapter 37 The Jabberjay

**Nathan- District 6/ Age-17**

The sun rises in the sky and I stretch. I gave up looking for Cecelia and Breeze about an hour after I started. It's better to do it in the daylight, so you can see who your fighting and where they are.

I look to the sky, searching for any sign of them, and I see a jabberjay. I thought they were extinct! I whistle a birdcall and it flys to me, mimicing my tone. Then it speaks in my mother's voice. "How could you kill that boy, Nate? Didn't I teach you better then that?" My eyes widen. Did my mother really say that? No, no, she couldn't have. I swat at the bird and it flys away. I set off in the same direction, just a little slower. Lead the way, jabberjay.

**Breeze- District 8/ Age-12**

Someone's going to have to die soon. Or they're going to send out a mutt, something like that. I know it. There was nothing exciting today. Just me waking up and realizing Cecelia ditched, then finding her and jumping around in the trees above her head. It's harder then it looks.

Oh, look, I was right. There's a jabberjay. Heading straight for Cecelia. This'll be fun.

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age- 12**

A jabberjay just landed on my pack. I hum a tune and it repeats it. I smile. I've always liked mockingjays, so it's cool to meet their father. But aren't they extinct? It makes a sound like a choked out sob, and I lean forward to listen. I realize I recognize the voice.

"She turned into this, this killer!" Kayla says. Her voice sounds sort of like the words are coming in different pitches, and it's strange, but it's definetley her. Then Krysten starts to talk. "She can't come home!" Did they say these things in the interviews? Do they really hate me? "I thought I knew her," Kyle says sadly. I can't handle this! I grab the bird and cut off it's head. Good. Silence.

**Breeze- District 8/ Age-12**

It was talking in her family's voices, I think. What was it saying that made her so upset? She throws its bloody head out of the cave mouth, then the body. O-o-okay then. Wait, what is that going down that trail? Nathan! He must've seen the jabberjay. Crap. I didn't think this would happen so soon.

"Cecelia!" I hiss, leaning over the branch I'm sitting on. She doesn't hear me. She rolls out of the cave with her packs and starts walking up the trail. I follow in the trees, unsure of what to do.

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

I walk down the trail with a small sense of deja vu. I feel like I know what's going to happen... It's happened before or something. I _know_ that I know, deep down somewhere, what is going to happen. But I can't think of it at this moment.

It's gotten a little colder. I smile and close my eyes, because I love the cold air. I grip my bow tightly as I hear a noise ahead of me. It can wait. Then my eyes open and I see a figure fall from above. My dream! "No!" I choke out as Breeze lands in front of me. He was the hooded figure in my vision. And I know what happens next.

Nathan appears at the end of the trail and throws an axe. It hits Breeze and he collapses. "Breeze!" I scream. He falls to the ground and I feel a pain in my ankle. Nathan shot me with an arrow. Go figure. He's running away now, so I fall to the ground next to Breeze. He smiles.

"Don't be sad," he says hoarsely. "Win for both of..." his voice trails off and a cannon booms. I glare at the axe in his stomach. I have to win now. For Breeze, more then anything. If my family hates me, as the jabberjay said, I have nothing to lose.

**Do you guys like it? Sorry it alternated POV's so much... I wanted Breeze to get some lines in, since, you know, he died. But I wanted it to be Cecelia's POV when Breeze died because of her dream a few chapters ago. **

**Top Reviewers;**

**laralulu**

**kuhse**

**Sonofhell666**

**pie eater 2000**

**laralulu, I loved your option thing. Option 2 would have been really good, but I made Cecelia's vision a few chapters ago, so... :) **

**5 reviews or no updates! Tehe :) I'm evil.**


	38. Chapter 38 Final Two

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

I've been sitting in this tree all day. I have a terrible headache, and the anthem blaring doesn't exactly help. Breeze's face shines in the sky, and I remind myself why I need to win. Not to return to a family that hates me, but to avenge my friend's death. I hope he's watching. I hold up two fingers to the sky. _Peace. _Ah, yes, that would be nice.

I hope my sisters are watching. I hope they know I don't want this, and I only became a part of it to save one of them. I never knew Breeze's name would be drawn. I never knew I would have to kill so many...

I have to do this. Now. Before the Gamemakers force us together. My own little rebellion against the Hunger Games. Barely, but it counts. To me.

**Nathan- District 6/ Age-17**

I wonder if Cecelia is still where she was earlier. It's likely, with her ankle, although I dount she'd let that stop her from getting somewhere if she wanted to. That huge cut along her arm never stopped her. She'll be easier to take down now, though.

I think of my mother, when I get home. Will she be mortified by what I've become? Or will she be glad I'm home? I'm not exactly sure, although I know she'll be happy either way. Less happy if she's mortified, though...

It'll all work out. Now, to deal with the problem at hand. _Getting_ home.

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

%$#! I should _not_ have jumped down from that tree. Bad idea. I stumble over to a rock and sit down, gripping my foot. Nathan's arrow had gone straight through the area below my ankle, mostly missing the bone. It still hurts like crap.

I scrunch my forehead together. My head kills. I feel a little nautious.

_I fall from the branch I was on. It was close to the ground, I'm fine. My foot! It kills! Urgh. I'll have to deal with it. Suddenly, a figure bursts through the bushes and-_

I shriek. All I saw was a sudden knife my way. That never ends well. I climb up a few branches, deciding to wait until morning to look for Nathan. If my vision comes true, my family won't have to worry about me coming home. If the knife misses me or doesn't kill me, I'll have avenged Breeze. Either way, it's a win.

**Sorry it's so short, but I only got three reviews last chapter! WTF? Lol. 5 reviews for the awesome final chapter of the Games, then the final interview, blah blah blah, and an epilouge. REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39 The Victor

**Nathan- District 6/ Age-17**

The sun rises and I loop my pack over my shoulders. I blink the dirt from my eyes and wipe it from the rest of my body. I was too lazy to get out my sleeping bag last night. I stretch and yawn, glancing around. Breeze died yesterday, so the Capitol will want some blood.

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

My eyes flutter open, and the first thing I notice is the pain in my ankle. I always sleep at odd angles and thrash around, so I'm not surprised. I sit up and my back cracks, followed by my wrists and legs. I'm so sore. I look to my right where Breeze has slept the past week, then remember he's dead. Ah, crap. Nathan wakes up at the crack of dawn, so he's probably already hunting me. I follow suit, ignoring the fire in my ankle.

**Nathan- District 6/ Age-17**

I've only been walking through the dense forest for a few minutes when I find her. She's packing up her stuff and limping, hunting me. I smile slightly as she stumbles into the forest and curses, glancing around. She keeps walking for about an hour, and I keep following her. I'm not exactly sure why I don't just kill her. I guess it doesn't seem fair.

I sigh heavily. "Hey." She whips around and points an arrow at my head.

"Oh, god." She lowers her bow. "I thought you were another fricking jabberjay, coming to tell me my family hates me again. Hello, Nathan." She walks toward me like... like we're still allies. Still friends, if we ever were. I remember our first night together when Breeze and Quinn went for a walk, talking and laughing as Weenta scowled.

"Hello, Cecelia." She flinches, like I've stabbed her instead of said her name. "Can't put this off forever, hm? It'd be better to get it over with right now." She nods and I exhale. This is it. My life or death will be determined now.

She surprises me by throwing her bow onto the ground. "I'm not cheating this thing. I'm not going to shoot you before you're even within twenty feet of me." I nod slowly and she unsheaths her long knives. I pull out my sword, and we fight.

**Cecelia- District 8/ Age-12**

We fight each other lamely for about half an hour. A parachute falls. Neither of us bothers to get it. There's been no real damage, just a few small cuts here and there. I'm considering just stabbing him in the arm or something and grabbing the parachute when I accidently cut off his finger. "Sorry!" I shriek, giggling. He glares at me and raises his sword high above his head. I throw my knives on the ground, because I still have two more in my belt, and snatch my axe from the side of my pack.

He brings the sword down but I jump away. I find it actually quite simple to fight with the axe. Eventually, though, it has to go. I throw it at Nathan without paying much attention and grab my knives. He's switched swords twice now, and he's about to grab his own knives when the axe hits him in the shin. "My bad!" I murmur, holding back laughter. I think it's funny that I'm hurting him so much without even trying.

He's mad now. He jumps at me, his sword outstretched, and stabs me deep in the thigh. I scream bloody murder, hacking at the air. Nathan takes the sword out of me and I feel a moments relief, until he stabs me in the stomach. I can feel the world going black. I see the parachute out of the corner of my eye. The wind is blowing it up, and I see what was inside.

A picture of Breeze. Nathan is still crouched down below me, seeing if I'll last, and I look straight down. His head. I use the last of my strength to raise the knife and bring it down. Did I get him? I collapse onto the ground as Claudius Templesmith's voice blares throughout the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our victor of the 58th Hunger Games-" And then I faint.

**Hey, guys! Did you like it? Most of my recent reviewers said they loved the little killer, so I had her win! Hope that isn't absolutley unnacceptable to those of you that liked Nathan? Even though she won, the story continues! You'll have to review to find out what comes next!**


	40. Chapter 40 The Picture

**Cecelia- Victor**

I wake up and glance around. Where are the trees? And the paths? And... people?

_You killed them all, _a voice inside me says. "I didn't kill them all," I whisper. "Just... alot." No one's here to hear me babble, so I name everyone I remember killing. "Gloria. Weenta. Beep. Coral. Justin. Quinn. Lily, I think. Nathan. And..." And you mind as well throw in Breeze, because he died for me. _Because_ of me.

Now I'm a victor. I'm a victor in a small, white room with no doors or windows or people. _What does the victor do now?_ I ask myself. I've only seen a few Games, but usually after they've won they stay somewhere for a week and then watch the highlights with Caeser Flickerman, then the final interview, then home.

Home. I've been trying not to think about it. Will my family hate me? They'll probably stay in the Community Home instead of living with me, which is terrible to even think about it. I can't just... _let_ them.

A girl in a white shirt comes in and gives me a bowl of broth. I open my mouth to thank her then realize I can't speak. I go into a huge coughing fit and doctors rush in and one of them yells at the girl, and then the world goes black again.

**Cecelia- When she's stable four days later.**

I blink the sleep from my eyes and observe the room. I can see a faint outline of a door now, and there's a note attached to one of the many machines on my bed. I swipe at it until it falls onto my lap.

_Don't speak. Nathan stabbed where your vocal cords connect to your stomach. Wait for them to be repaired._

Well. That settles that, then. I lean back and fall asleep, listening to the rhythmic beeping of the machines. _Beep. Beep. Beep._

**Cecelia- Two days later when she can finally talk! Yay her! (She's been in the hospital for a total of 9 days- 1 week and 2 days. She slept for three days after she won.)**

I open my eyes and look around again. How long have I been sleeping? The girl from before comes in with yet another bowl of broth and some clothes in her hands. She lays them at the bottom of the bed and scurries out the open door. I push the broth away and pull the clothes on.

A white T-shirt and brown jacket. Tight blue jeans and black sweatpants. I pull my hair into two braids before pulling on my green beanie and snake ring. The clothes I wore into the arena, which I would greet my team in. I glance at the soup reluctantly and see the picture of Breeze on my bedside table for the first time.

Why would Woof, my mentor, send me a picture of Breeze in the arena? To motivate me? I suppose I'll ask him later. I walk through the door, and see them down the hall. Without thinking I throw myself into Woof's arms, then Lilac, my stylist's, then I surprise myself by even hugging Penelope Chane, our annoying escort. She squeezes me. "You did great. Your family can't wait to see you when you return to District 8." They can't? This deserves an explination.

"I thought they hated me," I croak. My stomach hurts. And my thigh, which has a big hunk of metal secured around it that I don't even want to know about. Penelope laughs and leads me into a room, where she shows me my sibling's interviews. What Kayla said about me being a killer was edited together from other sentences. The other two things, Krysten saying she didn't want me to come home and Kyle saying he thought he knew me were just things they said about my mother.

I laugh and hug everyone again. They smile and Penelope ushers me to bed. The highlights of the Games will be tomorrow, and I suppose I need to be ready. I settle into my hospital bed and glance over at the picture of Breeze. Breeze Daster. It stares at me, mocking me. _You killed me, but you sleep with my picture by your bed? Pathetic! _I glare it. Finally, I pick it up and throw it at the door. The frame crumbles, but the picture stays intact.

**Er... Hope you liked it. As the great Cecelia Robinson once said, the highlights are next chapter! So review! And you get a bunch of virtual #$! And I update! Everyone's happy :D**


	41. Highlights and Visions and Pee, Oh My!

**Cecelia- Highlights**

I shift in my chair as Caeser talks to me. "Absolutley magnificent job in the arena, Cecelia! Sometimes we have victors who their only kill was the final one, or they don't have any kills at all! We believed in you from the start." He smiles at me and the Capitol audience cheers.

"I'm sure," I mumble. My dress is really soft. It's strapless and black, and the top is lined with fabric roses, and the bottom is loose fabric that sort of hangs straight. I love it. Caeser gushes and jokes some more. That, I don't love. Yeah, so what if I killed a few more people then other tributes did? That is _not_ a cause for celebration.

Finally, the highlights begin. I squirm. I _really_ have to pee. The camera comes out of the ground and looks around. Breeze locks eyes with it, and my stomach twists when I realize this is my view. He looks so healthy. "Breeze," I whisper. The gong booms and we sprint to the edge of the woods.

"Hold on!" I told Breeze as he looked at me strangely. I see Beep clearly now, fighting with Lily. _She_ cut his arm? The camera focuses on me as I run over to the Cornucopia and stab Coral. She looks at me and I stare at her with wide eyes. Some people might think it's because I was afraid I'd killed her. I was actually just surprised how bloody she had gotten so quickly. Call me heartless, I'm just being honest.

I also watch all the other bloodbath deaths, then myself killing Justin and Beep. Then Breeze having a heart attack when he thought the cannon was me. And Nathan attacking them, throwing the knife at Andrea. I sort of sit there with a bored look on my face until I realize halfway through the highlights, everyone is staring at me.

I watch blankly as I pick a daffodil and smile. "That's pretty," Weenta told me. I dropped the flower, disgusted at how young she treated me. Like she was more mature then me, like I couldn't kill her easily. Guess I prooved her wrong, then.

Of course, they show her death. Then, a few minutes later, Lily and Emerson killing Jack.

Lily looks horrified, and Emerson-

_There's three people running in front of me. I chase after them with my bow, but with each step, I fall a little further. Suddenly, I'm clutching at a branch. There's a girl in front of me, and she's bigger then me. But for some reason, I know she's younger. I'm Lily. The little girl whispers, 'Sorry," then there's a sharp pain in my stomach, and I'm falling._

_I fall to the ground, but I'm alive, I'm fine. I'm filled with sadness and desperation. I'm Breeze. I see a boy in front of me, and he throws something. My chest... "Breeze!" A voice screams. I know that voice, I hear that voice alot. I died for that voice, and that voice will speak for as long as I can help it. I see her face. "Don't be sad. Win for both of..." _

_The girl fades to black, and black fades to... the girl again. But now I'm on my knees staring up at her, with my knife on the handle of the sword in her stomach. I'm Nathan. She's screaming, in so much pain. I just want it to end. I just want this to stop. I pull out another knife as she plunges hers into my head. Darkness again._

It's still dark. My eyes are squeezed tightly shut. I loosen my grip on the sides of the chair and open my eyes slowly. The highlights have been paused and Caeser is staring at me with concern. "Cecelia?"

I shake my head. I continue to shake my head and lock my arms around my knees until he comes over and pats me on the back. "It's okay. What happened?" The audience starts yelling, asking what I saw. By now, I suppose they're used to my visions. I need to get out of here. I can't watch the final three kills, the ones I just experienced. So I do the only thing I can think of.

I jump down from my chair and run behind stage, yelling, "I need to pee!"

**Hey, guys! Just a question... Have any of you read Catching Fire, the second Hunger Games book? Just wondering... Hope you liked this chapter!**

**(laralulu) Breeze knew Nathan was coming down the same path as Cecelia, so when he was throwing the axe, Breeze dropped down in front of her. **

**5 reviews to continue! Muahahaha! If you have a question you want Cecelia to be asked in her final interview, put them in a review! I promise I'll use them all!**


	42. Chapter 42 Final Interview

I sit quietly on my chair as the camera crew sets up their... cameras. My stylist, prep team, and escort are all standing behind them, giving me the thumbs up. Caeser smiles at me and tells me that it'll be easy. I drum my fingers on the arms of the chair. Can't. Sit. Still.

Finally, I can't take it anymore. I swing my legs up over the head of the chair and let my head sink to the floor. Caeser gives me a funny look but doesn't say anything. Just one of the perks of being a victor.

"Need to use the bathroom, Cecelia?" Penelope asks. I glare at my escort and she shrugs like, _Hey, not my fault you had to pee in the middle of the highlights. _

"Five, four, three, two..." the cameraman goes. I roll my eyes and pull my legs together tightly. I'm wearing skinny jeans with my dress, because it's kind of short. I see the camera flash and the little red light flickers to life. Show time.

"Hello, Cecelia!" Caeser says cheerfully. "How are you fairing?"

I flare my nostrils and cross my eyes. "Hey, Caeser. I'm doing pretty good, considering I'm the richest hunk of crap in Panem." My prep team cracks up and Caeser laughs politely. "How 'bout you?"

He smiles. "Not as good as you, I'm sure." That's a joke. "For your interview, we did something very special. We put a box in the Capitol and districts, and everyone could submit questions! I have some of those here now. This one's from Kuhse Jones in the Capitol! Dear Cecelia, what's up with you always fainting and gripping chairs, and knowing what's going to happen? Love, Kuhse."

I smile slightly. "I'd like to know that myself, Kuhse. I guess it started before the Games, while getting ready for my interview. My prep team freaked out. Then again in my actual interview, and my dreams are almost always visions. They're of the future, or my past... and during the highlights, I experienced Lily, Nathan, and Breeze's deaths. The Hunger Games aren't just victors and beautiful prizes," I whisper the last part. No one hears me.

"On that cheerful note," Caeser mutters, "Let's read the next question! This one's from Ken Star in District 12. Dear Cecelia, did you know Breeze would try to save you? Would you have tried to save him? Oh, excellent question." He grins.

"I..." I cough. Touchy subject, but Caeser didn't seem to care. He was all smiles and reassurances. I swing my legs over the side of the chair and my head rests on the other side. "I suspected. And I definetley would have tried to save him, had I known what he was doing." Caeser nods sympathetically, waiting for me to go on. "He was like... like a brother to me. He was with me to the very end, protecting me and watching me. Breeze was very important to me."

"What are your plans for the future?"

"I want to go back to school, maybe write a book about what The Hunger Games are really like."

Caeser asks a few more questions and I shift to various positions. "Dear Cecelia- Are you worried your family will never love you again?" My stomach twists in a knot. _Yes._

"Course not!" I force a laugh. "Lilac, my stylist, told me about how they were talking about my mom and stuff. She even showed me a video. But in the arena, yeah, I was worried. My family means the world to me." I tuck my feet up into the chair and sit with my arms locked around my knees and my head rested between them.

"I can tell," Caeser says earnestly. "Okay, okay, this question is from me. Dear Cecelia- Are you ADHD?"

I crack up, because I am. "Yeah, a little. It just makes me all the more fun to be around!" I tip my head back and laugh, falling out of the chair. I situate myself with my back to the bottom of it and one of my legs bent. Caeser snorts.

"Well, I can't deny that! Any closing words, Cecelia, before you return home tomorrow?"

I look to the camera, and for the first time, sit like a normal person in the chair. "I can't wait to see you guys when I come back home. Make sure you're at the train station! Twelve o'clock sharp!" I laugh again and jump up from the chair. The camera's still on, so I run over and hug my stylist, my prep team, my escort, and my mentor. Thered light finally fades, and I run off to my room.

I wonder if Breeze, Nathan, Lily, Weenta, or any of my other fellow tributes were watching from heaven. Or the ladder. If they were, I regret not mentioning them more. I fall to my bed and stare at the ceiling. "I'm sorry..." I whisper. It's a lie. I'm not, except maybe for Breeze. But, hey, whatever stops the tears. Being dead is sad enough.

**Heeey! :) Hope you guys liked it. Thanks to kuhse, for being the only one to submit a question. You're awesome. Next chapter is her arrival at home, then an epilouge. **

**I was asking if you guys had read Catching Fire because the victors from District 8 were named Cecelia and Woof. **

**If 5 people review, I'll tell you a huge secret about why I made this Games. SO REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43 Returning Home

**Cecelia- Returning Home**

My eyes snap open and I jump out of bed. I'm almost home! What time is it? I run to the dining car and grab a clock. Eleven-Thirty! I only have half an hour! I run back to my room and proceed to grab things out of my dresser and decide if I should wear them.

Twenty minutes later, I'm decked out in a blue and white striped tank-top and dark jeans. I shrug on a navy blue jacket and run to the front of the train. I suddenly really need to see my family. But... that means seeing Breeze's family too. And in six months, I'll see all the tributes' families.

Five minutes! I stand in front of the door until it stops. I don't look out the window, afraid of what I might see. Will my family be there? Will Breeze's family be there? It's time to find out. I pull open the door and someone jumps on me, hugging me fiercely.

It smells like a guy, maybe twenty or so. I'm almost as tall as him. Is it Kyle? I pull away and almost cry. It's Breeze's older brother, Calf. I jump back at him and hug him again. We both start crying and sniffling and being pathetic messes together. Finally my siblings weasel me away from him and hug me. I see a very familiar looking woman standing behind them. I hug a few more people, including Otta, the Head Community Home person, and some others. Finally, I turn to the woman.

"Hello," I say politely. I wipe a tear from my face. _Now_ I'm emotional? She stares at me for a moment, then smiles and pulls me into a tight hug. I look over her shoulder at my brother and sisters, who are smiling at us like everything is so perfect. I pull away. Something's not right. "Who are you?"

She starts sobbing. "I'm your mother, of course! I'm so happy I'm finally getting to see you!" My siblings come over and pull us all into a group hug. This is not perfect. I squirm away and glare at the woman. My 'mother.'

"You're. Not. My. Mother." I glare at her. Kayla and Tia glare back at me and Krysten stares at me in surprise.

"Of course she's our mother!" Kayla says. "She showed us her birth certificate and everything. She let us live with her during the Games. She's nice. She's our mother." They all smile and laugh like this makes everything better.

"When did she let you move in with her? Huh? When I started killing? When I got to the final five?" I don't wait for an answer. "She's not our mother. She left when I was born and left us with dad. She didn't house us when he died, though. She doesn't care about us. She only cares about all the money I'm going to have now."

Everyone stares in a shocked silence. A big crowd is gathered around us, and my mother starts crying. The reporters arestanding excitedly with their michrophones, waiting to pounce.

"If you change your mind, your siblings know where I am," my mother says sadly, looking at me with big eyes.

"I won't," I say bitterly. She sobs and leaves the circle of District 8 people. My siblings stare at me reproachfully. I glare at them. "What? What about your interviews, when you said that crap about her? Don't act like I'm the bad guy. You know I'm right, she just wanted us for my money." I stalk off toward the Community Home and slam the door to our room. I see three girls, about fourteen years old, sitting on the floor playing cards.

"Oh my god!" One screams. "It's Cecelia Robinson! You're, like, the youngest person to ever win the Hunger Games!" They all jump up and start questioning me.

"Hey!" I yell. They back off. "Why are you in my room?" I look around and see everything is gone. My pictures, Krysten's posters. Oh, right. They're in my new mansion in Victor's Village. The girls freak out, saying that they never knew this was my room, I'm so amazing, blah blah blah.

"Amazing? You think killing innocent children and watching your best friend die is amazing? Then I must be really cool." I stride out of the room and run to Victor's Village, ignoring the crowds of reporters surrounding the house. My siblings are inside. When I walk in, they all stop talking and look at the ground. "What?"

Tia and Krysten shift uncomfortably. "Krysten and I are moving in with mom," Tia mumbles.

I shriek. "How could you do this?" I scream. I point to Krysten. "I volunteered for you! You would have died if I hadn't! We both know it's true! And now I won, I came back for_ you_, and you're leaving me for the witch that left when dad when you were three years old? I can't believe this!" I run upstairs to a bedroom and slam the door loudly. Krysten knocks on it a few minutes later, but I ignore her.

Winning the Hunger Games isn't all it's cut out to be.

**Next I have an epilouge and her POV of the 75th Hunger Games. 5 reviews for an update! BTW, guys, you should donate or write a one-shot for fandoms4tsunami. It's for a good cause. I wrote a few :) You'd be helping alot!**

**5 reviews! And check out my SYOT!**

**Oh, wait, right, the secret! Guess I should probably tell you guys. Well, *drumroll*, I wrote a story about Cecelia's Games becaaause...**

**My name is Cecelia Robinson. Ta-da! And yes, kuhse, you're amazing, you knew the secret and that the story was about the girl in Catching Fire, you get virtual cakes and crap. :D Bahaha. So review!**


	44. Goodbye For Good, Epilouge

**Cecelia- Epilouge (ish)**

I had two children. I married Breeze's cousin Brandon, and we had twins kids named Jeremy and Vivian. Then, whenever I looked at him, I saw Breeze. We had to divorce.

I married Otta's brother, Zach. He was three years older then me. Vivian was reaped in the 74th Hunger Games. She died. Zach and I had two more children, Fae and Tommy. Tommy was Vivan's district partner's name. I prayed they would never be reaped. I'll never know, because today is the reaping of the 75th Games.

I've been dreading this for months. I know I'll be reaped, because I was the youngest person to ever win the Hunger Games, and I was the only one to kill more then five other tributes. I killed eight, and I still remember them all by , Weenta, Beep, Coral, Quinn, Justin, Nathan, Lily. I'm not sure if they counted Quinn as my kill. Lily threw the knife, but I finished her off so she wouldn't have to suffer.

Jeremy is thirteen, Fae is five, Tommy is two. They're all so sweet. Fae holds my hand, and Tommy sits on my shoulders, playing with my hair. Jeremy is the only one that knows about today's dangers. He never watched my Games, but he learned in school I was part of them. I'm twenty-nine, and it's been seventeen years since I won.

I check my voicemail before I leave. There's a message from Effie Trinket, who befriended me on my Victory Tour when I was twelve. The message was left last week. I hate my phone, and I avoid it incase Zach calls. We divorced while I was pregnant with Tommy, because I realized I had no social ability and couldn't handle a relationship. A little late for that.

Jeremy takes my other hand as we set out to the town square. Our district escort, Penelope Chane, is still here from my Games. The Games I still don't feel guilty about.

I give Jeremy, Fae, and Tommy to Otta. She smiles and wishes me luck. I walk over to where I see Krysten, Kyle, and Tia standing. Tia has her four children, Krysten has one. Their husbands are off being social, something I'm not good at. I bought Kyle a house after the 59th Hunger Games, when Kayla turned eighteen and was reaped. Quite a piece of bad luck. Probably not a coincidence.

Anyhow, he doesn't have any children or wife. He prefers silence and solitude, like me. I just took longer to figure it out. Calf, Breeze's older brother, stands nearby. I glare at Tia and Krysten for a moment. I haven't seen them since Kayla's Hunger Games when they stayed with me until she died, then moved back in with our mother. Kyle smiles and hugs me. I hug him back. Krysten tries to hug me, but I shrink away. "Hello," I mumble.

"Cecelia! I haven't seen you in forever. I mised you so much! I stopped by your house a few times. You weren't home!" Tia exclaims. I flair my nostrils. Kyle, Otta, and Calf are really the only people I talk to besides my kids and Effie when she calls.

They look so different! Instead of her beautiful black hair, Tia has died it blonde. Krysten has contacts instead of glasses. They squeal when Otta comes over with the kids. I notice that Fae and Jeremy look just like Krysten and Kyle. Kyle puts Tommy on his shoulders, like I carry him. I carried Vivian like that, too. Otta freaked out when she discovered I had the twins, Jeremy and Vivian, when I was sixteen. But, hey, when you're a victor you can get away with anything.

"Let's start the reaping!" Penelope yells. I smile at my family, and a tear runs down my cheek. This time, I let Tia and Krysten hug me.

I see Zach as I walk to the velvet rop with the female victors of District 8. There's only four. He turns away from me, and I glare up at Penelope. "I'll do the boys first, darlings." She reaches her hand into the ball containing two names. One of our male victors won the second Hunger Games, and he died a long time ago. "Woof Rivers!"

I see Woof, an elderly man, creep onto the stage. I feel so bad for him. Everyone knows he won't be winning again. He was Beep's mentor. "Girls, now!" She reaches her hand into the ball, and I hold my breath. I see Kyle holding Jeremy, and Krysten holding back sobs. Tia squeezes Fae's hand, and Tommy throws pebbles around. He doesn't know. "Cecelia Robinson!" Jeremy screams and runs over to me. Fae follows, pulling Tommy along. I hug them all, telling them it will be okay, telling them I'll win. I hope I'm lying.

**Cecelia- Goodbyes (I know it says Katniss didn't get to say her goodbyes in Catching Fire, but I think it only applied to District 12 tributes that year. Wink wink. Plus, it makes the story so much better.)**

The first people to say goodbye to me are Otta and the kids. Jeremy and Fae sob into my shirt, and Tommy cries loudly, not understanding what is wrong.

"Otta." I push the kids off of me. "I want you to have Fae and Jeremy. You need to take care of them, not matter what. I already have a will written. You get half of my money, and the children, of course. Kyle is getting the other half, and Tommy. I... I just..." I lower my voice so the kids can't hear. "I can't go through this again. The other tributes will be younger then me, better then me. I'm twenty-nine. Those District 12 victors are seventeen, and Finnick Odair is twenty-four." She nods, silent tears running down her cheek.

"I'll take care of them," she promises. I nod, and hug all my kids again. They're then forced out by Peacekeepers, and Kyle, Tia, and Krysten are ushered in. They don't hesitate to collapse into my arms. I stop crying. I suppose I'm not afraid of dying anymore.

"Kyle, you're getting some very important things in my will. I trust you'll take care of them wisely. Otta will tell you, if I don't die at the bloodbath." I smile wryly, but they just cry even more. "I love you guys." I kiss their cheeks, hug them, assure them I'll do my best, and they leave.

To my surprise, both my ex-husbands are brought in at the same time. Brandon and Zach both sort of stare at me for a moment. "Good luck," they say at the same time. I smile and hug them both. "Can I, er... have Jeremy?" Brandon asks. Oops. Forgot about that. Technically, I have full custody, but if I die, who knows?

"I'm going to die, and all you care about is getting your kid back from me?" I ask angirly. I'm actually just trying to direct the coonversation from the fact I just gave the kids away. "Is that what you wanted, too?" I ask Zach. He nods and stares at his feet. "Get out!" I tell suddenly. "Out!" As they're leaving, I grab Brandon's arm. "Breeze would be disapointed." He bites his lower lip and leaves.

The door opens, and I see a grey haired woman walk in, palms up. "Hello, Cecelia. I haven't seen you in seventeen years. Haven't had a decent conversation with you in twenty-nine." She laughs. It's my mother!

"Get out!" I scream. I'm still full of bitterness at her. Why shouldn't I be? "Leave me alone!" I continue to scream at her until a Peacekeeper drags her out. Calf enters.

"Hello," I say with a small smile. "Guess I'm finally getting what I deserve for not keeping better track of Breeze, hm?" He covers his face with his hands and sighs.

"No, no you're not. It wasn't your fault. It was the Capitol's." He leans over the table and grabs my hands. "Listen to me! If you can do anything, _anything_," he lowers his voice, "to defy the Capitol, it will pay for his death a hundred times over."

"Okay," I whisper. I nod and he leaves. My hour is up. As I step onto the train, I swear to myself I'll rebel against the Capitol. For Breeze, and for the life he could have had.

**AWWW! I like this ending. How bout you guys? But, *sigh*, lol, if you want me to make another chapter with her POV of the Games and her death, review and let me know. Tehe :) REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES (that I'm finally updating!)!**


End file.
